Sengoku High School
by SyifaaMitsu13
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Kehidupan bersekolah sangat lah menyenangkan, tapi bagaimana kalau murid-murid dan sensei nya adalah tokoh Sengoku Basara ? Apakah mereka akan seasik para murid biasanya?/ DLDR, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

 **Sengoku Basara Hanya milik CAPCOM, kalau cerita ini milik saya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, Gaje, Humor Garing, Typo dimana - mana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading -**

 **Chapter 01**

Disebuah sekolah bernama "Sengoku High School" sedang ramai karena salah satu kelas yang sangat rusuh bin berisik (sama aja :v) yaitu kelas 2-1, dikarena kan Tokoh Sengoku Basara sedang bermain Petak umpet (Readers : Mana ada main petak umpet berisik!!)

EDIT!

Dikarena kan Tokoh Sengoku Basara sedang bermain lempar peluru kertas melawan Rivalnya masing - masing. Suasana yang kacau ini terganggu oleh seorang laki - laki berambut ekor(?) salah satu tokoh sengoku basara yang tiba - tiba membawakan berita buruk(?)

"MINNA! NOBUNAGA- _SENSEI_ SEDANG MENUJU KELAS!!," Ucap seorang laki - laki berambut coklat terang alias Sanada Yukimura.

Deg!

Semua murid terdiam karena Nobunaga- _sensei_ adalah guru Matematika yang terkenal paling galak bin kejam (sama aja :v) ia tidak segan - segan melempar dan menghancurkan barang - barang bila ada murid yang tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya (eh buset?! rugi bandar nih sekolah).

" _Guys_!Balik ke tempat masing - masing sekarang dan bereskan meja dan bangku kalian!," Komando Masamune dengan wajah panik campur _cool-_ nya (??). Semua murid akhirnya buru - buru merapihkan kelas. beberapa saat kemudian Nobunaga- _sensei_ pun masuk ke kelas 2-1 dengan muka Horor nya (Kumisnya horor XD)

"Ohayou Minna... sebelum saya menerangkan mata pelajaran hari ini, mari kita ber-," ucapannya terpotong oleh suara.

BRAK!!

"Ha...hah!! Maaf Nobunaga- _sensei_ , saya terlambat beberapa menit," kata seorang pria berambut kuncir yang tiba - tiba mendorong pintu kelas.

"Maeda Keiji, ini sudah yang ke 15 kali nya kau telat!! Sekarang kau harus mendapat hukuman!!," Ucap Nobunaga- _sensei_ dengan nada membentak.

"Hah? Yah... kok kena hukuman sih?," Keluh Keiji

"Gak usah membantah! Sekarang juga kau harus mencabuti rumput liar dilapangan sekolah dengan tangan kosong!!," Bentak Nobunaga yang kesal (oke _sensei_ yang satu ini terlalu kejam... bayangin!! Cabutin rumput lapangan seluas itu pakai tangan kosong?! Bayangkan Readers!! Bayangkan!!! #plak)

"H-ha'i Nobunaga- _sensei_ ," Jawab Keiji lemas sambil menuju lapangan dan memulai mencabuti rumput yang menjulang tinggi itu.

*Skip bel Istirahat*

Semua murid Sengoku High School langsung berbondong-bondong(?!) Kekantin dan menyerbu semua hidangan yang tersedia dikantin, kecuali Keiji yang masih saja mencabuti rumput dilapangan sekolah. ( Keiji : Aurhor jahat!! Kau sama kejam nya dengan Matsu _-neechan_!! ) Hahaha XD saya memang RolePlayer Maeda Matsu *Promosi Character*

"Ichi? Ichi gak kekantin?," Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dikedua sisi wajahnya pada seorang gadis berambut ungu pekat dan pipi nya yang chubby itu.

"Tidak Kasuga _-chan_ , Ichi bawa _bento_ dari rumah," jawab Oichi yang sedang membuka _bento_ nya.

"Oh, aku juga bawa _bento_... kita makan bareng - bareng yuk" ajak Kasuga dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Oke Kasuga- _chan_ , kita makan ditaman sekolah saja, disana sejuk dan tenang," jawab sekaligus ajakan Oichi sambil menutup kembali _bento_ nya. Kasuga pun mengangguk tanda dia setuju dan mereka menuju taman sekolah untuk menyantap _bento_ mereka masing - masing.

Setelah istirahat mereka kembali masuk ke kelas masing masing dan Keiji? Ah, sudahlah... dia masih sibuk.

" _Guys!_ Kumpul sebentar disini!," Teriak Masamune diikuti semua murid ( _minus_ Keiji) langsung berkumpul disekitar tempat duduk masamune kojuuro.

"ADA APA MASAMUNE- _DONO_??," Teriak Yukimura yang selalu semangat ( dan capslock Syifa ancur sama yukimura '-' ).

" _Danna_... bisakah kau tidak teriak?," Ucap Sasuke dengan penutup telinga yang sudah ia pasang ditelinganya agar telinganya tidak sakit mendengar suara tuan nya yang berada 5 CM disampingnya. (Bayangkan kalau dia gak pakai penutup teliga... pasti telinga Sasuke akan... ckckck saya gak tega bayanginnya)

"Besok pemilihan Ketua OSIS dan Masamune-Sama mencalon kan diri, mohon dukungan kalian semua," Kata kojuuro dengan nada serius.

"Oke Baiklah!," Teriak semua murid ( _minus_ Keiji) berbarengan.

"Haduh~ lelahnya," keluh Keiji tiba - tiba membuat semua mata(?) Tertuju ke dirinya yang sudah berkeringat.

Yay selesai FF pertama saya difandom dan akun ini, semoga memuaskan -, maaf kalau dikit :"D karena saya mengerjakannya juga saat penjajahan pelajaran(?), maklum lah saya udah kelas 9 jadi lebih fokus kepelajaran *Curhat*.

Review? gak maksa kok :"D terserah kalian saja

( Cerita ini dibeta oleh **406Mea** [ Mea si anak labil tukang gonta ganti taksiran ] )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

 **Sengoku Basara Hanya milik CAPCOM, kalau cerita ini milik saya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, Gaje, Humor Garing, Typo dimana - mana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading -**

 **Chapter 02**

Keesokkan harinya masih subuh, tempat nya disalah satu rumah bernuansa biru.

"Kojuuro?! Dimana kertas _Visimisi_ ku?! Aku akan mengumumkan _VisiMisi_ ku nanti didepan seluruh siswa!! Kalau sampai hilang bisa gawat!!," Suara Masamune (merusak suasana? XD *dijitak*) memenuhi keheningan dirumah yang ditempati oleh nya dan kojuuro.

"Disini Masamune- _sama_ !! Ada dimeja makan!," Jawab Kojuuro dengan suara lantangnya.

" _Great_! Awasi dulu sebentar! Aku mau mandi," Kata Masamune sambil masuk kedalam Kamar Mandi.

"Ha'i Masamune- _sama_!," Kojuuro pun melaksanakan perintah Masamune dengan cara mengamatinya disetiap kegiatan yang ia lakukan seperti memasak sambil melihat kearah meja dapur(kagak gosong tuh makanan?), makan sarapan dimeja makan dengan hati - hati agar makanannya tidak tumpah kearah kertas _VisiMisi_ nya Masamune, tapi...

Trangg!!(terang?orang masih subuh '-' { Readers : dasar Author Tuli Telmi! })

mangkuk sup yang tak sengaja ia senggol sampai jatuh keatas kertas.

Masamune mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh dari arah dapur "Kojuuro!! Ada apa?!!,". Teriakkan Masamune membuat Kojuuro Triple panik(?).

"E-eh... anu... um.. a... i-i-itu (hayo! ngomongnya ribet lu hayo!*digetok pake negi*) Apa... um... itu Masamune- _sama_ mangkuk supnya terjatuh ke kertas _VisiMisi_ mu... eh?! B-bukan anu... huft saya pasrah Masamune- _sama_ ini salah saya," Kojuuro gugup karena takut tuan nya marah padanya.

Masamune turun dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2 dan menuju dapur. "Kertas _VisiMisi_ ku kenapa?," Masamune mengatakan kata - kata tersebut dengan tatapan yang sudah menajam bagaikan Katana yang siap menusuk jantung seseorang.

" _VisiMisi_ nya terkena... terkena k-kuah sup Masamune- _sama_ ," Jawab Kojuuro gugup.

Pandangan Masamune kembali seperti biasa dan tersenyum " _No Problem..._ aku baru ingat kalau salinannya ada dalam _Flashdisk_ dan nanti biar aku Print di Lab Komputer,"

"Huft... Saya mengira Masamune- _sama_ akan menghukum saya," Ucap Kojuuro lega dan Masamune hanya Tertawa hambar melihat muka _migime-_ nya yang ketakutan tadi. Saya pernah panik parah pas mau nyiapin pidato buat Ujian Praktek SD dulu XD, sampai bongkar semua kamar dirumah, eh gak tau nya ada dimeja makan dan dalam keadaan terkena tumpahan susu, saat itu saya panik gak kebayang(?) untung Pidato nya udah disalin sama mama :"D kalo enggak bisa bahaya *Author jadi Flashback* ( All Chara : WOY LANJUTIN! JANGAN SALFOK MULU!! *banting Author* ) oke oke saya fokus *pundung*

Setelah sarapan, mereka pun pergi sekolah dan tak lupa Masamune menge- _print_ _VisiMisi nya_ di Lab Komputer sekolah untuk sesi Pemilihan ketua OSIS.

Setelah istirahat selesai, pemilihan OSIS pun dimulai. Saat itu kelas 2-1 sedang rusuh seperti biasanya, Motochika yang sedang iseng tingkat akhirat(?) Sedang mengikat rambut Motonari yang sedang tidur menjadi berkuncir 4(?). Suara speakers pemberitahuan pun membuat kegiatan tersebut terhenti.

"Diharapkan untuk kelas 2-1 dan kelas 2-2 berkumpul dilapangan untuk melakukan pemilihan suara," terdengar jelas suara Nouhime Sensei mengumumkan pemberitahuan dispeakers.

"YEAH! AYOO SEMUA!! KITA DUKUNG MASAMUNE- _DONO_!!," Suara Yukimura lah yang paling semangat.

"Oi! Motonari! Ayo keluar kelas!," Ucap Motochika membangunkan Motonari yang tertidur pulas.

"Hm?... aku masih mengantuk~," Motonari yang tidur itu pun berkata sedikit.

"Oy! Kau lupa ya kalau hari ini pemilihan ketua OSIS ?," Motochika mengingatkan.

"Hm! Yasudah ayo keluar kelas," Motonari pun akhirnya keluar kelas dan menuju lapangan dengan keadaan tidur. Jangan nabrak ya Motonari :"D ? *Syifa dilindes(?) _Nichirin-_ nya Motonari*

Di Lapangan.

" _Ohayou_ murid - murid ku yang tercinta(amit - amit), hari ini ada-," omongan Nouhime- _sensei_ terputus.

"Pemilihan ketua OSIS Nouhime- _sensei_!! Udah tau!!," Ucap semua murid.

"Oke saya akan membacakan nama calon - calon ketua OSIS yaitu-," ucapan nya terpotong lagi.

"Masamune dan Shima Sakon Nouhime- _sensei_!! Udah tau!!," ucap semua murid.

"Oke!! Langsung saja ke intinya!! Shima Sakon! Kau naik duluan!," Kata Nouhime- _sensei_ gemes sama murid - murid yang tingkat _Kesopanan-_ nya kepada para _sensei_ disini sangat tinggi (All Chara : gk salah tuh ?). Sakon pun turun *ditebas* *edit!* Sakon pun naik keatas panggung.

"ehm... baiklah teman - teman, perkenalkan Nama saya Shima Sakon saya perwakilan dari kelas 2-2, saya akan membacakan _VisiMisi_ saya, _Visi_ saya adalah membuat sekolah ini sekolah yang bersih dan nyaman dan _Misi_ saya adalah membuat organisasi kebersihan sekolah agar bisa mengawasi piket kelas disetiap kelas (Maniak bersih - bersih XD)h sekian dari saya, kurang lebihnya mohon dimaafkan," Sakon pun selesai berpidato - *ditendang*. oke oke, maksudnya Ucap Shima Sakon.

"Oke yang tadi itu adalah Shim-," untuk ke 3 kalinya ucapan Nouhime- _sensei_ terputus.

"Shima Sakon!! Udah tau!!," Semua Murid berteriak.

( Batin Nouhime : sabar sabar ) "oke langsung ke peserta berikutnya, Date Masamune diharap untuk naik ke panggung," dengan sabar Nouhime- _sensei_ memanggil Masamune, dan seperti ucapan Nouhime- _sensei_ , Masamune pun naik ke atas panggung, Masamune nurut ya? (Readers : Iya... aja dah).

" _Hey guys_! _My name is_ Date Masamune, _VisiMisi_ saya yaitu Membuat sekolah ini menjadi terkenal disemua kalangan bahkan Negara dengan cara mengembangkan prestasi dan eskul disekolah ini. Hanya ini saja yang bisa saya sampaikan _guys_ , dan sorry kalau ada salah kata," Ucap Masamune singkat. Eh? ternyata hanya segitu isi kertas yang tadi terkena tumpahan sup? (Masamune : Terserah saya dong!) Yasudahlah terserah Masamune nya saja, saya nyerah menasihatinya.

"Oke Semua! Sekarang waktu nya pemilihan suara! Kalian sudah tau kan caranya? dengan memberi tanda X pada nomer nya! yang tertib ya! Dimulai dari absen nomor 1 kelas 2-1," Kata Nouhime- _sensei_ dengan Mic Emas nya(wih! Penyanyi dangdut rupanya *Di bom*). Semua murid langsung memberikan suara dengan tertib. Sesudah itu murid - murid pun menunggu hasil perhitungan suara yang sedang dalam masa perhitungan.

"Mitsunari, kau memilih Masamune kan tadi?," Tanya Ieyasu.

"Iya memangnya kenapa? Emang nya gak boleh mendukung teman sekelas?," Jawab Mitsunari dingin.

"Boleh sih... malah bagus... um... lama sekali ya perhitungannya," Ucap Ieyasu lagi karena bosan.

"Sabar! Nanti juga selesai! Emang cuma kau saja yang bosan! Aku juga bosan dan lapar!," Kali ini bukan Mitsunari yang menjawab Ieyasu, melainkan Kennyo yang menjawabnya.

"Eh Bom kuning maniak uang!!(?) Jangan nyambung - nyambung aja kayak tiang listrik!," Jawab Ieyasu kesal.

"Hmph! Terserahlah~ saya mau tidur saja sambil menunggu," Kennyo pun merebahkan tubuhnya dan tertidur.

1 jam kemudian akhirnya selesai perhitungan suara dan Matsunaga Hisahide sebagai Kepala Sekolah (Readers : Eh?! Kakek - kakek maniak barang antik jadi Kepala Sekolah?! Gak salah nih Thor?).

"Saya akan mengumumkan Hasil perolehan suara Pemilihan Ketua OSIS Sengoku High School," Kata Pembuka dari Matsunaga.

"Jadi dari hasil perolehan suara dari murid - murid menunjukkan bahwa, yang pantas jadi ketua OSIS diSengoku High School adalah saya sendiri," Kata Matsunaga.

"Heee?!!," Ucap semua murid bingung.

"Tidak saya hanya bercanda" ucap Matsunaga dingin. Anda garing sekali *ketawa hambar*(?)

Semua murid hanya PokerFace.

"Oke hasil perolehan suara Pemilihan Ketua OSIS Sengoku High School dimenangkan oleh..." Matsunaga sengaja membuat semua orang penasaran.

1 menit terdiam

2 menit terdiam

3 menit terdiam

4 menit terdiam

5 menit sudah Matsunaga Hisahide terdiam agar semua orang penasaran.

"Siapa pak?!," Kata Semua murid tidak sabar.

"Besok kalian akan tau siapa yang menjadi pemenangnya dimading sekolah, jadi sekarang kalian boleh pulang ke rumah masing - masing," Ucapan Matsunaga membuat semua murid gemas, karena harus menunggu sampai besok untuk mengetahui siapa yang menjadi Ketua OSIS Sengoku High School, semua murid pun terpaksa pulang dalam keadaan PokerFace, Sweatdrop, Malas, Bete, Baper, Kepo, dll

 **TBC**

Banyak banget ya ? Haha biarkan Chapter ini menanjang seperti Kereta Api ( maksudnya apa coba? ) oke Humor saya mulai garing gaje ya? Maaf kan saya yang mengetik sambil mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris yang ribet banget -_- *curhat lagi*

Btw, Shima Sakon nya OOC amad yak '-' dan Nouhime- _sensei_ terkena nista XD oke, saya Author yang gak jelas ( ya ceritanya pun gaje, garing, banyak typo ) yosh semoga saja kalian semua bisa memaklumi keNewbie(?)an anak yang satu ini *puppy eyes* ( Readers : dih! kagak ada imut - imut nya lu Thor! )

Review? gak maksa kok :"D terserah kalian saja.

Next To Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

 **Sengoku Basara Hanya milik CAPCOM, kalau cerita ini milik saya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, Gaje, Humor Garing, Typo dimana - mana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading -**

 **Chapter 03**

Keesokan harinya, um... kira - kira sekarang kita intip kegiatan siapa ya? *mikir* Aha! coba lihat _Clan Maeda_ , hihihi biasanya _Clan Sanada / Takeda_ dan _Clan Date_ udah mainstrem :'v mari kita lihat _Clan_ yang belum mainstream ini.

Dikaga, saat subuh, tepatnya jam 05:00 A.M (pagi amad :v).

"Keiji! _Inuchiyo-sama_! Bangunlah! Sudah waktunya siap-siap sekolah!," Pastinya kalian tau bahasa ini... ya! Ini adalah Maeda Matsu, ia sedang berusaha membangunkan Suami dan Adiknya itu agar mereka tidak terlambat sekolah.

"Hoam~ ha Matsu _-chan_ , apakah air hangat ku sudah kau siapkan?," Tanya Toshiie sambil menuju dapur.

"Ya _Inuchiyo-sama_ , kau dan Keiji cepatlah mandi! Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan kalian, dan selama kalian makan, aku akan menyiapkan _bento_ kalian," Ucap Matsu panjang lebar karena ia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga nya tersebut.

"Ya Matsu- _chan_ aku akan mandi, oh ya! Keiji susah sekali dibangunkan... kurasa ia sangat lelah," Ucap Toshiie sambil memasukki Kamar Mandi.

"Hah? Ya ampun -_- KEIJI!!!," Suara Matsu sangat kencang (tapi belum bisa menandingi _pita suara_ Yukimura :v *dibogem goromaru*) sampai - sampai Toshiie jatuh dari kamar mandi.

"IYA!! Matsu- _neechan_!! H-hoamm~ aku sangat lelah Matsu- _neechan_ ," Ucap Keiji yang kaget dan kembali normal lagi, ia pun langsung membasuh wajahnya dan mandi dikamar mandi kamarnya(bingung kan? Author ini memang sedikit gak jelas :v).

Setelah semua selesai bersiap-siap, mereka pun sarapan dengan hidangan yang Matsu buat, setelah itu mereka menaruh _bento_ mereka masing - masing di-tas, dan setelah itu mereka berangkat kesekolah jam 06:30 A.M (Readers : Bahasanya mainstream amad Thor!).

Saat dijalan, mereka bertemu dengan Oichi dan Nagamasa.

"Oy! Nagamasa! Berdua saja, ayo sini gabung dengan kita bertiga," Ajak Keiji saat melihat Nagamasa Oichi.

"Nagamasa- _sama_ sebaiknya kita bareng saja dengan mereka, biar tambah asik," Ucap Oichi dengan Puppy Eyes nya (Aih :'3 pasti Oichi gemesin banget deh).

"Baiklah Ichi," Nagamasa dan Oichi pun berangkat menuju sekolah berbarengan dengan _Clan Maeda_.

Sesampainya disekolah.

"WAHH!! APAKAH INI PENGUMUMAN YANG KEMARIN?!," Teriak si macan muda alias Yukimura.

"Aku mau lihat oy!! Biarkan aku melihatnya juga!," Teriak Imagawa yang terhimpit(?) Kerumunan yang sedang berebut melihat Mading sekolah.

Dari pada ribet, lebih baik kita lihat Pengumuman yang ada dimading sekolah itu. **"Pengumuman Hasil Pemilihan Ketua OSIS Sengoku High School dengan nominal** **12 siswa dimenangkan oleh Date Masamune dari kelas 2-1, dan yang menjadi Wakil Ketua OSIS Sengoku High School dimenangkan oleh Shima Sakon dari kelas 2-2" **Begitulah isi _Pengumuman_ yang ada di mading sekolah."WAAAHHHH MASAMUNE- _DONO_ MENANG!! (Capslock ancur!!)," Teriak Yukimura semangat. ciee Masamune Semangat ya jadi Ketua OSIS tahun ini, wkwkwk *Syifa di _death fang_ Masamune* dih! gua _Support_ tetep aja diserang! jahat! ( Masamune : _Whatever_ ).

"Kau dengar itu Ichi?, _Dokuganryu_ menang pemilihan Ketua OSIS," Tanya Nagamasa pada Ichi.

"Ya Nagamasa- _sama_ Ichi mendengarnya, _Dokuganryu_ menang,"

Tak lupa juga ada satu lagi pengumuman yang isi-nya **"Pengumuman bagi kelas 2 Sengoku High School bahwa akhir pekan ini, kita akan pergi berkemah"** "Yeay!! Akhir pekan kita kemah!!," Ucap _Clan Maeda_ yang dari tadi diem aja(?) ( _Clan Maeda_ : Orang lu kasih kita dialog di awal - awal doang!! ).

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi.

"Nagamasa- _sama_ sampai ketemu saat jam istirahat ya, Ichi masuk ke kelas ya?,"

"Iya Ichi! Aku juga akan ke kelas, _Jaa-Nee_ Ichi,"

" _Jaa-Nee_ Nagamasa- _sama_ ,"

Sebenarnya sih saya gak tega pisah-in mereka berdua, tapi ya... mau gimana lagi? _Nasi telah menjadi bubur_ ~~ (Ora nyambung!).

Oke, kali ini kita lihat kelas 2-2 karena kelas 2-1 udah kebanyakkan disorot (?). Btw kelas 2-2 gak rusuh sih, karena mata pelajaran pertama mereka adalah Matematika ( Nobunaga- _sensei_ dong?! ) dan sekarang pun sedang Ulangan Harian.

 _Haduhhh, aku belum sempat belajar tadi, mana soal nya susah lagi, tentang Variabel? Konstanta? ahh gak ngerti!_ Begitulah batin seorang Imagawa Yoshimoto karena ia lupa belajar semalam, sementara Kennyo teman sebangku nya itu sedang asyik menghitung angka - angka tersebut ( kalian tau kenapa dia asyik? karena ia membayangkan Uang dan menghitungnya... dasar Maniak Uang ).

" _Imagawa~ kau sudah selesai?_ ," Bisik Kennyo kepada teman sebangkunya tersebut.

" _Belum, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, Kennyo tolonglah aku, kalau tidak Nobunaga-sensei akan menghukum-ku mencabuti rumput dilapangan sekolah dengan gunting kuku(?)_ ," Bisik Imagawa Panik. Yah, gimana mau berhasil kalo panik terus? ( Imagawa : Elah lu kaya gak pernah panik aja! *Kipasin Author sampai mental* ).

Pada akhirnya Kennyo pun memberikan jawabannya kepada Imagawa. Readers! Jangan ditiru ya adegan tadi! Kalau ulangan kalian harus berusaha dengan kemampuan otak kalian masing - masing, jangan pintar dengan hasil mencontek, Syifa gak menyinggung siapa pun kok, Syifa hanya mengingatkan ( Elah lu syif! jangan ceramah mulu! ).

Setelah bel pertama, kertas Ulangan Harian pun dikumpulkan.

 **TBC** Maaf banget nih sebelumnya karena jadi kepotong ceritanya :"D and yeah! Asyifa balik lagi! ada yang kangen gak? ( Readers : Enggak! ) oke gak apa-apa *pundung*. Btw ini Chapter garing banget ya? dan saya rasa Alurnya terlalu cepat :"D? hah gara-gara syifa ide-nya lagi mampet dan setiap ngetik jadi ribet(?), ah sudahlah langsung ke balesan Review.

 **406Mea :** Meaaa!!! Arigatou pembetaannya diChapter 01! hehe soal Req nya nanti Syifa pertimbangkan karena Syifa lagi Buntu Ide(?).

 **Neneng Masamune :**

Arigatou _Nee-chan!_ bagus deh kalau _Nee-chan_ terhibur, Syifa ikut senang :"D Btw Semangat UTSnya _Nee-_ chan! *digampar karena teriak-teriak diruang belajar orang*.

Arigatou buat Review nya :) Syifa hanya membutuhkan Kritik dan Saran agar FF ini bisa lebih baik lagi dan Syifa pun selalu lancar Ide nya ( Aminn! ). Oke sampai sini aja Chapter 03 nya! Syifa gak mau banyak spam disini XD.

Review? gak maksa kok :"D terserah kalian saja.

Next To Chapter 04!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**

 **Sengoku Basara Hanya milik CAPCOM, kalau cerita ini milik saya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, Gaje, Humor Garing, Typo dimana - mana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading -**

 **Chapter 04**

Sekarang kita intip kelas 2-1 yuk! Mereka sedang Olahraga senam!

" _Minna!_ Ikuti gerakkan-ku dan jangan ada yang bercanda saat senam! Mengerti ?!" Kata Shingen- _sensei_ lantang.

"Mengerti Shingen-sensei," Teriak semua murid kelas 2-1.

"MENGERTI OYAKATA- _SAMA_!!!" Yukimura terlalu bersemangat sehingga ia mengeluarkan suara yang sangat-amat kencang, sampai-sampai semua murid menutup kuping mereka rapat-rapat.

" _Hey you_ Si Merah!! Ini sekolahan bukan hutan! Kau tak boleh teriak sembarangan disini! Ada yang sedang belajar!" Masamune yang terdiam pun akhirnya berbicara.

"MAAFKAN SAYA MASAMUNE- _DONO_! INI SUDAH KEBIASAAN DAN TAK BISA DIUBAH LAGI!"

" _Whatever_ kau sajalah... _Red_ ," (Ehh?!! Itu bahasa gue dipake! { Masamune : bodo amad kan elu yang bikin dialog nya } Hmph! Dasar _blue_!

"Yo! Karena kalian sudah selesai berdebat tadi! Sekarang kita mulai senam-nya," Ucap Shingen- _sensei_ lagi. Murid kelas 2-1 pun bersenam ria XD, balik lagi yuk ke kelas 2-2? (Readers : bolak - balik aje lu Thor!) wkwkwk XD saya kan lagi mampet ide, jadi yang sabar ya?.

Dikelas 2-2 murid nya sedang menunggu hasil ulangan, karena Nobunaga- _sensei_ lebih suka kalau hasil ulangan langsung dibagikan agar tidak menjadi ' _Sampah_ ' dimeja kantor-nya (dih! _Sensei_ yang gak mau ribet! *ditembak pake senapan*).

"Aku bosan sekali, um... Katsuie! Lebih baik kita bermain, sambil menunggu Nobunaga- _sensei_ mengoreksi jawaban?" Ajak Sakon pada Pria berambut poni tersebut.

"Tidak... aku ingin mempelajari _Aljabar_ dulu,"

"Ayolah~ kau pun percuma belajar, gak ada hasilnya apalagi MTK, ini pelajaran tersulit," Ucap Sakon lagi. Readers! Mau kasih tau nih, jangan takut sama pelajaran MTK karena sebenarnya pelajaran itu sangat mudah bila kita sering membaca dan menghafalkan rumus - rumus nya! Jadi rajin-rajinlah membaca dan menghafalkan rumus MTK agar kalian bisa mengingatnya diluar kepala! (Readers : udah Thor! Mending lu lanjutin nih cerita!)

"Ajak yang lain saja, aku sedang sibuk," _Huh! Dasar kutu buku!_ Batin Sakon.

"Shima Sakon! Bagikan Kertas ulangan ini," Ucap Nobunaga- _sensei_.

"Ha'i Nobunaga- _sensei_ ," Sakon pun mebagikan ulangannya. Nobunaga- _sensei_ keluar dari kelas dan seisi kelas pun ramai.

Fuuma yang sedang bosan menulis dipapan tulis _'Hei! Pelajaran selanjutnya kan olahraga, bagaimana kalau kita dan kelas 2-1 betanding sepak bola? Untungnya jam pelajaran kita berbarengan dengan kelas 2-1'_

"SETUJU!" Teriak semua murid (minus anak cewe dan Katsuie).

Fuuma pun menghapus tulisannya dan menulis lagi _'Tapi pelajaran mereka tinggal 1 jam lagi, dan kita 2 jam, apakah cukup untuk bertanding bola?'_

"Pasti cukup, karena nanti aku akan izin ke Shingen- _sensei_ ," Jawab Ranmaru.

Fuuma mengangguk tanda Setuju, dan mereka pun langsung berganti pakaian Olahraga dan menuju lapangan.

" _Okay_! Kita setuju ayo kita bertanding sepak bola," Jawab Masamune yang menyetujui ajakan dari kelas 2-2.

"Tunggu dulu murid-murid!" Cela Shingen- _sensei_ membawa sesuatu. "Kita buat ini menjadi permainan yang seru! Kalian harus memakai ini! Sebenarnya ini untuk perkemahan nanti," Ucap Shingen- _sensei_ sambil membagikan barang tersebut.

" _What the_... Daster ibu-ibu?! Untuk apa Shingen- _sensei_?!" Kritik Masamune kaget.

"Haha... agar kalian mendapat kesulitan saat menendang bola, beginilah sepak bola yang seru,"

"Shingen- _sensei_ bagaimana dengan anak perempuannya?" Tanya Oichi pada Shingen- _sensei._

"Anak perempuan bisa menonton dan memberi semangat, oke! Sekarang mari kita buat kelompoknya, Team kelas 2-1 adalah Masamune, Yukimura, Kojuuro, Mitsunari, Ieyasu, Motochika, Sasuke, Mouri, Keiji dan Toshiie pemain cadangan, dan Team kelas 2-2 adalah Nagamasa, Sakon, Katsuie, Ranmaru (bocah kecil itu Thor!), Imagawa, Fuuma, Akechi/Tenkai ( Akechi/Tenkai sama aja :"v), Kennyo (lah Kennyo bisa lari Thor?), dan Hanbei jadi cadangan." Jelas Shingen- _sensei_ panjang kali lebar (Readers : Itu rumus persegi panjang!).

"Ha'i sekarang kita hanya harus memakai daster nya kan?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"Ya, ayo silahkan kalian pilih daster nya,"

Semua murid yang ikut pun langsung memilih dasternya yang pas dengannya dan langsung mengadakan pertandingan. Btw... Syifa gak terlalu paham sama Sepak Bola, jadi kita lihat anak perempuannya saja.

" _Minna!!_ kita yang perempuan lebih baik melakukan sesuatu agar tidak bosan! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain petak umpat?" Ajak Itsuki dan Tsuruhime yang bosan.

"Itu permainan untuk anak-anak, lebih baik aku mendengarkan lagu," Cela Magoichi yang mood nya sedang tidak baik.

"Ayo Itsuki- _chan,_ kita juga ikut bermain!" All Siswi ( Minus Magoichi ) serentak.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan ikut...," Kata Magoichi akhirnya ikut karena tak ingin ditinggal.

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai! Aku akan jaga duluan," Tsuruhime semangat. Semua anak siswi pun langsung mencari tempat sembunyi nya masing-masing.

 _1\. Kasuga dan Matsu bersembunyi di kelas._ _2\. Oichi dan Magoichi bersembunyi di Samping Perpustakaan._ _3\. Itsuki dan Maria bersembunyi di Belakang tubuh Shingen-sensei(?)._

Tsuruhime pun mencari keberadaan mereka, dan yang ditemukan duluan oleh Tsuruhime adalah Matsu, Kasuga, Oichi, Magoichi (Readers : loh? Kan yang paling gampang ditemukan itu Itsuki dan Maria? Kok mereka gak ketemu duluan Thor?) Ada alasannya :"D.

"Dimana Maria- _neechan_ dan Itsuki- _chan_ yaa? Mereka sangat sulit ditemukan," Keluh Tsuruhime yang lelah, Tsuruhime sudah 1/2 jam mencari mereka dibalik tong sampah yang ada disekolah ini (pantesan kagak ketemu! Orang dia fokus ke balik tong sampah!).

"Itsuki- _chan_!! Maria- _neechan_!!! Aku menyerah! Keluarlah," Teriak Tsuruhime yang sangat lelah mencari keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Kita dibalik tubuh Shingen- _sensei_ , apakah kau tidak melihat kita?" Tanya Maria yang bingung.

"Hah?! Jadi sejak tadi kalian dibelakang Shingen- _sensei_?!" Pekik Tsuruhime yang sudah lelah mengangkat tubuh kecil nya itu *dipanah*.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke lapangan, Ichi mau lihat apakah mereka sudah selesai bertanding," Cela Oichi sambil berjalan menuju lapangan.

"Sebentar lagi pun istirahat, lebih baik aku dikelas dan membaca buku," Lanjut Magoichi dengan nada dingin.

"Eh? Saya gak diajak bermain nih?" kata seorang Gadis berambut hitam tebal dan memakai baju Olahraga, kalian tahu itu siapa? Itu saya XD *dihajar massa*.

"Eh Author Gaje! Udah sana kau makan mie goreng! Jangan ganggu kami!" Bentak Kasuga.

"Hmph! Kalian jahat! Yaudah saya mau makan 3 piring Nasi Goreng aja!" Author gaje itu pun pergi ke penjual Nasi Goreng (emang ada tukang Nasi goreng di Jepang?).

 _Wih! Author ternyata makannya banyak, dan badan nya tetep kurus?! Harus dikorek(?) nih Informasi soal makan banyak tapi tetep kurus nya!_ Batin Matsu yang kagum.

Sementara di Lapangan

"Oke anak-anak! Karena _skor_ -nya sama! Maka kita lanjutkan pertandingan ini saat perkemahan nanti!" Umum Shingen- _sensei_ dengan lantang.

"HA'I OYAKATA- _SAMA_!! SANADA GENJIROU YUKIMURA AKAN MEMENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN DIPERKEMAHAN NANT...BUKKHH!!, UWAHHH!! SIAPA YANG TARUH PISANG DISINI?!!" Yukimura yang sedang bersemangat pun terjatuh dengan tidak _cute_ -nya. Semua murid dan Shingen- _sensei_ hanya Sweatdrop tingkat akhirat.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, sesuai janji Oichi dan Nagamasa pergi ke taman untuk memakan _Bentou_ mereka, setelah itu mereka masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan bertemu lagi saat Pulang sekolah.

 **To Be Contuned**

Hay Minna! Ketemu lagi dengan Author Gaje nan garing ini! Ada yang kangen? (Readers : enggak!) Hmph! Baiklah untuk Chapter ini memang kurang ya Humor nya? XD karena Syifa ngetik nya juga buru-buru karena mau berlatih buat Tugas Seni Budaya *alesan, Syifa minta maaf kalau banyak Typo diChapter ini :"D. Review bertambah yeay *guling-guling* bales dulu ah~~

 **Chacha Rhogatsu** :

yap Arigatou Review nya :D, iya nih alurnya terlalu cepat, dan soal Typo udah syifa usahakan kok /wehehehe/ *ditendang* sekali lagi Arigatou Reviewnyaa~~~

 **ShadowOReader :** haha itu kesalahan saya XD masih kurang belajar :) jadi untuk Chapter yang sebelumnya dimaklumin aja ya~ *plak / Btw diChapter ini udah Syifa benerin kok, Arigatou Reviewnya~~~ *ditendang again*

 **PutriCecilia12 :** Emak kapan Publish FF nya?! *dipukul pake kayu* O-oh iya mak XD kan Akun emak Putri masih anget, jadi mulai besok ya Publish nya? SEMANGAT YA EMAK!! *dihajar* oke mak Arigatou Review 2 kata(?) nya~

udah ah, Syifa mau ilang dulu(?) bye~ *ilang mendadak*

Review? gak maksa kok :"D terserah kalian saja

Next To Chapter 05!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**

 **Sengoku Basara Hanya milik CAPCOM, kalau cerita ini milik saya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, Gaje, Humor gak ada, Typo dimana - mana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading -**

Murid-Murid Sengoku High School sudah berkumpul dilapangan untuk menerima pengumuman.

" _Minna!_ Kalian pasti sudah tahu, kenapa kalian dikumpulkan kelapangan?" tanya Nouhime- _sensei_ dengan ceria.

"Tidak!" jawab semuanya.

"Aish... kalian masih muda, tapi sudah pelupa? Hari ini kita akan membicarakan tentang perkemahan, sebelum itu jadwal ini akan dibagikan agar kalian tahu jadwal berangkatnya." jelas Nouhime- _sensei._

"Oh," Singkat Semua Murid.

"hh... saya pusing sama kalian, jadi mana Ketua OSIS baru kita Date Masamune?"

"Disini Nouhime- _sensei..._ anda tidak lihat, saya barisan paling depan." jawab Masamune sinis.

"Oh... ternyata kamu disitu? Yasudah, kamu nanti bertugas sebagai panitia dalam melaksanakan jadwal kegiatan disana, dan tolong bagikan jadwal barang bawaan dan jadwal kegiatan ini, " jelas Nouhime- _sensei_ sambil memberikan setumpuk kertas.

"Iya," jawab Masamune singkat dan langsung membagikan kertas tersebut, dari pada penasaran, mending kita lihat isi-nya.

 **JADWAL KEGIATAN PERKEMAHAN SENGOKU HIGH SCHOOL DIHUTAN SEKIGAHARA HARI KE-01**

06:00 - 09:00 = Berangkat Kehutan Sekigahara.

09:30 - 10:30 = Membangun Tenda bersama.

11:00 - 12:00 = Pembukaan Hari Pertama Kemah.

13:00 - 18:00 = Free Time ( boleh tidur, makan, mandi, bermain )

18:30 - 11:00 = Api unggun, Singing and Dance, Kuis.

11:30 - 06:00 = Tidur.

 **BARANG - BARANG YANG HARUS DIBAWA** :

\- Makan dan Minum secukupnya.

\- Pacar yang setia. ( Eh?! :"D )

\- Obat - Obatan. (untuk jaga - jaga)

\- Pakaian ganti.

\- Kayu bakar secukupnya.

\- Alat masak. (untuk hari ke-2)

\- Alat mandi.

\- Selimut untuk Tidur dan Obat nyamuk.

Begitulah isi dari Naskah *ditabok* eh?... Oh iya, begitulah isi dari Kertas yang dibagikan oleh Masamune {Readers : Kebiasaan Salfok!}hehe, btw _Minna!!_ Abaikan yang Nomer 03 ya XD

"YEAH! KITA AKAN BERKEMAH!!!" teriak Yukimura semangat.

" _Danna_ , bisakah kau tidak teriak dikupingku?" komen Sasuke pada tuannya itu.

"TIDAK BISA SASUKE! SAYA SANGAT SENANG, JADI SEPERTI INI!!!" balas Yukimura.

Sasuke hanya Sweatdrop liat tuannya yang sangat Bersemangat... tidak... ini bisa disebut Tarzan hutan dan Orang , ckckck Yukimura *direkka*.

Setelah itu, Semua Murid kembali ke kelasnya masing - masing

 **Kelas 2-1**

Disini murid-murid nya sedang sibuk membicarakan tentang barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa, semoga mereka gak bawa yang aneh-aneh '-'

"Ichi? Ichi nanti bawa apa saja ke Perkemahan?" tanya seorang gadis berkulit putih dan berambut Coklat pendek alias Matsu.

"Ne Matsu- _chan?_ Ichi nanti akan bawa barang-barang yang diperintahkan saja," jawab Oichi.

"Oh... gak bawa yang lain juga?"

"Tidak Matsu- _chan,_ Ichi tidak ingin membawa terlalu banyak barang, agar tidak berat,"

"Oh baiklah Ichi, sama seperti ku yang tidak membawa banyak barang, cuma membawa barang-barang yang diharuskan saja,"

"Iya Matsu- _chan,_ "

"Masamune- _sama?_ Nanti kau akan repot sekali di Perkemahan," kata Kojuro sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Masamune.

"Iya, sepertinya akan sangat sibuk," jawab Masamune.

"Yang sabar ya Masamune- _sama_?"

"Iya Kojuro, saya sudah sabar kok,"

"Yang sabar ya?" Kata Kojuro pelan.

"Iya Kojuro," jawab Masamune sambil melihat ke papan tulis.

"Sabar ya?" kata Kojuro lagi.

"Iya Kojuro, sudahlah... kau harus-" Masamune melihat kearah Kojuro, ternyata dia tertidur. "Kojuro! Kau tak boleh tidur dikelas!!" pekik Masamune yang membuat Kojuro kaget.

"Ah! Iya Masamune- _sama,_ aku tidak tidur kok,"

"Jelas-jelas kau tidur tadi Kojuro," Masamune Sinis.

"Ah itu... hehehe Gomen Masamune- _sama,_ aku terlalu lelah tadi pagi, karena harus mengurus Negi- _san_ ," Kojuro nyengir.

Masamune Sweatdrop. "Yasudah... lanjutkan saja tidur mu, untung sedang _Freeclass_ ,"

"Ha'i Masamune- _sama_ ," Kojuro kembali tidur.

 **Kelas 2-2**

Disini juga sedang _Freeclass,_ jadi murid - murid nya pun rusuh bin rame (sama aja) dan... pembicaraan nya juga sama saja sih, tentang perkemahan... yang aneh itu Kennyo, mau tau? Baca aja.

"Yeah! nanti aku akan bawa tenda berbentuk uang, bantal guling bermotif money dan selimut pun bermotif dollar," kata Kennyo dengan senang dan berbahagia ( Readers : sama aja Thor!! ).

"Kau ini, selalu saja memikirkan uang, memangnya kau ini hidup dengan uang? jangan sampai uang mu hilang saat diperkemahan nanti," celetuk Imagawa sambil memainkan kipas-nya.

"Tidak akan hilang, karena aku hanya membawa barang yang bermotif uang saja, bukan uang nya," jawab Kennyo santai.

"Huft... terserah kau saja lah Kennyo," Imagawa nyerah.

Aku yakin pasti kau menaruh uang mu sebagai hiasan dibarang-barang mu Batin Imagawa.

Tiba-tiba speakers berbunyi lagi.

 **'Mohon maaf sebelumnya tapi, murid-murid kelas 2-1 dan 2-2 harap kembali ke Lapangan karena ada pemberitahuan yang belum lengkap tadi'** ( oke... di Sekolah ini memang sensei nya itu terkenal pikun, jadi jangan heran, kalo... murid-murid nya ikutan pikun*dihajar massa* )

Ya sesuai yang dikatakan speakers *ditabok* eh? Maksudnya sesuai yang dikatakan Nouhime-sensei di-speakers, para murid pun langsung kembali ke Lapangan.

" _Minna!_ Sebelum nya maaf ya, karena tadi ada yang terlupakan soal pembagian Kelompok," jelas Nouhime- _sensei._

"Iya Nouhime- _sensei!_ dan cepatlah! panas nih!" keluh semua murid.

"Hehe iya... jadi untuk tenda akan dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok, 1 kelompok kelas 2-1 dan 1 kelompok kelas 2-2," umum Nouhime- _sensei_ lagi.

"Yaudah! Cepat! Panas nih! Mataharinya sangat terik!" keluh semua murid, sebenarnya ini hanya alasan, agar mereka bisa ke Kelas.

"Baiklah, ini bagikan saja kertas lembaran nya, disitu ada kelompok-kelompoknya," Nouhime- _sensei_ menahan emosi.

Lembaran kertas itu pun dibagikan, dan isi nya...

 **Tenda I Kelas 2-1 :**

1\. Chosokabe Motochika,

2\. Date Masamune,

3\. Ishida Mitsunari,

4\. Kasuga,

5\. Katakura Kojuro,

6\. Maeda Keiji,

7\. Maeda Matsu,

8\. Maeda Toshie,

9\. Mouri Motonari,

10\. Oichi,

11\. Sanada Yukimura,

12\. Sarutobi Sasuke,

13\. Tokugawa Ieyasu.

 **Tenda II Kelas 2-2 :**

1\. Akechi Mitsuhide,

2\. Azai Nagamasa,

3\. Fuuma Kotaro,

4\. Hoganji Kennyo,

5\. Imagawa Yoshimoto,

6\. Itsuki,

7\. Maria,

8\. Ranmaru,

9\. Saika Magoichi,

10\. Shibata Katsuie,

11\. Shima Sakon,

12\. Tsuruhime.

"Yaudah, sekarang kami bisa masuk kelas kan? Nouhime- _sensei_?" tanya murid-murid.

"Iya kalian bukan hanya kekelas, melainkan boleh pulang untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan yang kalian ingin bawa," jelas Nouhime- _sensei._

Semua murid pun langsung pergi ke Kelas dan membereskan semua buku-buku yang berantakan, dan setelah itu mereka pergi pulang ke Rumah nya masing-masing. Nah! Sekarang kita intip yuk! Kegiatan di Kai?

 **Di Kai**

Di Mansion Kai, Yukimura sedang bermain PlayStation dengan Sasuke, tiba-tiba...

"Yukimura! Sasuke! Hentikan bermain nya! Kalian harus segera bersiap siap untuk besok!" teriak Takeda Shingen yang gemas melihat kelakuan Yukimura dan Sasuke.

"HA'I OYAKATA- _SAMA_ , tapi... bolehkan? Main satu ronde lagi? Karena ini lagi seru Oyakata- _sama_ ," Yukimura tiba-tiba mengecilkan volume suara-nya (syukurlah, kalo gitu gak bakal ribut).

"Sudahlah _danna,_ Oyakata- _sama_ sudah marah, sekarang kita harus berkemas untuk perkemahan besok..." usul Sasuke.

"BAIK-BAIK SAYA AKAN BERKEMAS, TAPI! SASUKE HARUS MEMBANTUKU MEMBUAT DANGO UNTUK BESOK?" teriak Yukimura (Capslock nya parah banget ini anak *pijit kepala*).

"Iya-iya _danna_ sudah sana kau berkemas-kemas agar besok tidak ribet sendiri... dan! tak usah membalas perkataan ku ini, kau bisa langsung pergi ke Kamar mu danna," jelas Sasuke pada Yukimura yang tadi kelihatan-nya mau membalas dengan teriakan lagi.

Yukimura akhirnya pergi ke Kamarnya untuk membereskan barang-barang yang ingin dia bawa ke Perkemahan.

 **Di Oshuu.**

"Kojuro! Jangan lupa buat beberapa Onigiri untuk di Perkemahan nanti!" teriak Masamune pada _migime_ -nya yang sedang sibuk membereskan barang.

"Iya Masamune- _sama!_ Itu bisa besok, sekaramg yang terpenting membawa baju dan alat mandi!" Balas Kojuro.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... jangan lupa masukkan handuk kecil biruku!" Teriak Masamune lagi (nih anak teriak mulu dari tadi...)

"Iya Masamune- _sama!_ Sudah ku masukkan!"

" _Great!_ Sekarang kita tinggal nunggu besok,"

"Yap Masamune- _sama,_ "

Di Oshuu, ternyata Masamune sedang di Ruang tamu, tetapi Kojuro sedang dikamar jadi wajar kalau mereka teriak-teriak, orang Mansion-nya yang serba biru bertema Dragon itu gede banget. (Readers : oh... gitu...)

Keesokkan hari nya, semua murid sudah berkumpul diLapangan sekolah dan berbaris rapih disana dan tentu saja... mereka memakai pakaian Pramuka karena memang Perkemahan itu berhubungan dengan Pramuka ( Readers : udah tau Thor! ).

"Apakah semuanya sudah berkumpul?!!" teriak Shingen- _sensei._

"Sudah!" jawab semuanya.

"Semua barang-barang kalian sudah ditaruh kedalam bagasi Bus?!"

"Sudah Shingen- _sensei!_ "

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bisa naik ke Bus,"

Semua murid pun langsung naik ke Bus, Kelas 2-1 dan Kelas 2-2 sama Bus nya... seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang berwarna ungu pekat menghampiri Shingen- _sensei._

"Shingen- _sensei..._ apakah Ichi boleh tidur di Tenda 2 nanti? Karena Ichi takut kalau tidak bersama Nagamasa-sama," ya... gadis itu adalah Ichi, Syifa sedih misahin mereka berdua diKelas yang berbeda :(

"Ah! Iya Oichi... tak apa kok, nanti biar _Sensei_ bilangin ke Kepala Sekolah," kata Shingen- _sensei._

" _A-arigatou_ Shingen- _sensei_ ," Oichi senang.

"Baiklah Oichi, sekarang kau naiklah ke Bus,"

Oichi hanya mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke Bus dan duduk di salah satu bangkunya.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak Perempuan berambut Hitam tebal sepinggang dengan baju Pramuka nya yang ditutupi jaket berwarna biru polos itu naik ke Bus, dan kalian tahu itu siapa? Itu Saya :'D

"Hay _Minna!_ Syifa ikut perkemahan untuk kali ini," sapa sang Author.

"Ya ampun Author? Ngapain kau ikut segala??" tanya Matsu.

"Palingan nanti buat ngebantu para sensei buat mempersiapkan keperluan," celetuk santai Masamune.

"Yap! Benar sekali Masamune- _kun,_ Syifa akan membantu para _Sensei_ ," sambil jalan menuju bangku Bus yang kosong.

"Ah! Sakon- _san_ dan Katsuie- _san?_ Boleh aku duduk bersama kalian?" tanya sang Author dengan _Puppy eyes_ nya.

"Silahkan, tapi jangan mengganggu ketenangan Katsuie," bisik Sakon.

"Ha'i tenang saja... Syifa bisa setenang beruang yang sedang Hibernasi(?) kok," bisik Author juga.

"Yasudah..." kata Sakon sambil memberikan ruang untuk Author Syifa duduk. Author Syifa yang (gak) imut pun duduk ditengah.

Jadi tuh... urutan nya begini

Supir Bus yang handal-

Nouhime-Nobunaga/X-Matsunaga Hisahide-X

Kasuga-Maria/Keiji-Toshiie-Matsu

Masamune-Kojuro/Shingen-Sasuke-Yukimura

Motonari-Motochika/Ieyasu-Kenshin-Mitsunari

Nagamasa-Oichi/Ranmaru-Fuuma-Akechi

Imagawa-Kennyo/Itsuki-Tsuruhime-Magoichi

Toyotomi Hideyoshi-X/Sakon-Author-Katsuie

Ya... Syifa anak nya memang gak terlalu bisa menggambarkan tempat duduk... tapi yang jelas paling depan itu Supir *ditabok* dan~ Syifa dibelakang duduknya huhu~ *nangis bohongan* gapapa yang penting ada 2 cogan hehe. *fangirling dalam hati(?)*

Perjalanan pun dimulai dengan tenang, ya... itu sih karena Yukimura tertidur dengan (tidak) imut nya, tangannya kearah Sasuke seakan-akan dia meninju Sasuke, kepalanya ada dikaca Bus dengan se-liter iler yang sudah mengalir ke ember dibawah nya (Readers : sejak kapan ada ember disitu?) Ah! Itu awalnya itu ember buat naruh ikan saat memancing disungai nanti, bahkan Yukimura dan Shingen- _sensei_ sudah membawa alat memancing paling kuat didunia... yaitu... tiga batang bambu yang masing-masing diikatkan dengan tali pancing dan diujung talinya ada kail beserta timah untuk pemberat nya XD.

"Sepi sekali Bus nya ya?" Author bersuara setelah 1 jam memakai _Earphone_ kesayangannya itu. Ya~ perjalanan tak terasa sudah 1 jam.. dan sisa 2 jam lagi untuk sampai diHutan Sekigahara.

"Ssstt... diamlah Author, disini banyak yang sedang tidur," bisik Hideyoshi- _sensei._

"Oh.. baiklah aku akan tenang," bisik Author sambil memakai _Earphone_ nya kembali. 1 jam lagi berlalu, dan sang perusuh bangun ( Yukimura ).

"Hoam~ Sasuke aku tidur dengan sangat nyenyak," Yukimura menguap(?)

"Iya _danna..._ kau sangat nyenyak saat tertidur tadi, dan nanti saat turun, kau harus membuang isi ember itu ya?" jawab Sasuke.

"Ih.. apaan tuh? Iler?" tanya Yukimura.

"Lebih tepatnya iler _danna,_ nanti dibuang ya?"

"Ha'i Sasuke, dan... SUDAH SAMPAI MANA NIH??" teriak Yukimura, membuat semua murid terbangun.

" _Red,_ pelankan suaramu..." Masamune mengingatkan.

"TIDAK... SAYA HANYA BERTANYA, INI SUDAH SAMPAI MANA? DAN BERAPA LAMA LAGI??" teriak Yukimura membuat semuanya bangun.

"H-hoam~" semua murid menguap tanda bangun.

"Yukimura, kau ini sangat berisik..." komen Kasuga.

"Ichi jadi kaget," sambung Ichi.

" _GOMENNASSAI.._ SUDAH KEBIASAAN," jawab Yukimura.

Semua murid ( minus Yukimura, Author ) hanya _Pokerface._

"Perjalanan tinggal satu jam lagi, sekarang yang mau tidur, lanjutkan saja... nanti sensei bangunkan kalau sudah sampai," sela Nouhime- _sensei._

"Ha'i Nouhime- _sense_ i," semua murid (minus Author dan _Sensei_ ) tidur kembali.

1 jam kemudian, Nouhime- _sensei_ membangunkan semua murid (minus Author, Syifa lagi asik dengar lagu) karena sudah sampai diHutan Sekigahara. Semua murid bangun, dan langsung mengambil barang-barang di bagasi dan membawanya berjalan ke dalam Hutan.

"Semua berbaris!" komandan Nobunaga- _sensei._

Semua murid berbaris sesuai nomer absen dan Kelas nya.

"Oke kita akan mendirikan tenda bersama, jadi kita lakukan per-Kelas, tenda ada pada Author, jadi pergilah ke Author dan minta tenda nya," jelas Nobunaga- _sensei._

"Ha'i! Nobunaga- _sensei_ ," semua murid langsung menghampiri Author yang masih asik dengan Musiknya itu.

"Hoi! Author!" panggil Masamune.

"…" Author masih asik.

Masamune melepas paksa _Earphone_ kesayangan Author dan berteriak "Hoi! _Are you listen me_?!"

"Aish.. iya iya jangan teriak gitu... mau apa kalian?" tanya Author.

"Mau injak-injak _Earphone_ Author!" kesal semua murid.

"Eh?! Jangan!! Itu _Earphone_ pemberian emak babeh Author!"

"Ya enggak lah! Kita mau minta Tenda!! mana tendanya?! Cepetan! Gak ada waktu!" bentak semua murid.

"Iya iya gak usah bentak-bentak... tenda nya ada di bagasi Bus... ambil saja, ingat! Warna tenda nya yang biru muda... jangan ambil yang Merah tua... itu untuk para _sensei_ ," Author memberi peringatan.

"Iya... udah tau," semua murid langsung ke bagasi Bus untuk mengambil tenda (yang warna biru muda tentunya) dan langsung membagi kelompok per-kelas untuk mendirikan 2 tenda tersebut.

 **TBC**

 _Minna!_ yeay akhirnya Chapter 05 Update! Maaf ya? Syifa telat Update nya karena HP disita guru BK. Okay, jangan bosen-bosen mampir di cerita Sengoku High School ya! Thanks buat Readers dan Silent Readers yang selalu setia membaca Fanfiction pertama saya, kali ini ceritanya gak ada Humor-nya ya? *dibuang keujung dunia* ada Review lagi yeay! balas dulu~

 **Neneng Masamune :** Nee- _chan!_ wah kritikannya sangat berguna :'D Syifa jadi terharu *alay* gak menyinggung kok, tenang aja Syifa anak nya gak gampang tersinggung *masa?* arigatou Review nya XD jangan bosen-bosen ya mengkritik Syifa yang biasanya susah dinasihati *digetok*

 **Shadow0Reader :** sebenarnya gak perlu dibalas sih *hehe peace* tapi Arigatou Review dan Kritik awal nya :'D berguna banget dan Syifa lupa bilang Salam Kenal! *ditabok karena terlambat*

 **Putricecilia12 :** Emak!! yeay gimana? apa kabar FF BIS nya? *promosi* ditunggu sama Syifa Chapter selanjutnya~ Arigatou Review (gak guna) nya~~ *dibunuh*

 **HosokawaHinaru :** ya Hosokawa- _san_ :D salam kenal! Syifa memang penista *hehe* tapi gak sepintar Hosokawa- _san_ XD kedikitan? ah iya ini memang terlalu sedikit, karena Syifa memang agak kesulitan dalam mencari Humor nya karena belum berpengalaman :'D Arigatou Review, Follow, dan Favorite nya! diam-diam ff Hosokawa- _san_ juga udah aku telusuri loh XD *dihajar*

 **Dissa Chikatta** : yeay! Dissa- _chan_ akhirnya muncul! anda ke 3 dari para Author yang Syifa tunggu, hehe Syifa kenal kok sama Dissa- _chan_ *dari Mea XD* oh ya, ff Dissa- _chan_ sangat seru dan menghibur :D dan itu menjadi Inspirasi ke 2 setelah SBHS nya Mea, haha XD *ketawa nista* Cecilia- _san_ itu Sahabat (yang mirip emak-emak *dihajar*) XD Arigatou 3 Review dan Kritikan yang sangat berguna nya~ (dan isi nya sama aja :D *ditabok*)

Oke sampai sini dulu ya?

Next to Chapter 06!

See you~

Review? gak maksa kok :D terserah kalian saja


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :**

 **Sengoku Basara Hanya milik CAPCOM, kalau cerita ini milik saya!**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, Gaje, Humor gak ada garing, Typo dimana - mana**

 **Happy Reading -**

Kelompok yang tadi sudah dibagikan pun langsung mengerjakan tugasnya.

" _Minna!_ Kita balapan mendirikan tenda yuk?" ajak Nagamasa pada murid-murid Kelas 2-1.

" _That good idea!_ Baiklah... yang kalah akan menggendong yang menang sampai 20 putaran sekitar tenda," tantang Masamune.

"Eh? 20 putaran? Oke!" setuju Nagamasa.

Mereka pun langsung memulai lomba (dadakan) mereka, Kelas 2-1 diuntungkan karena ada 'Oichi' karena _Blackhand_ -nya bisa menyeimbangkan posisi tenda dengan baik dan lebih mudah memasangnya, Kelas 2-2 pun juga diuntungkan karena ada 'Itsuki' dia bisa menggunakan _Palu_ besarnya untuk memaku semua paku disekitar tenda agar tenda bisa berdiri kokoh.

Al hasil... karena mereka semua punya 'Keuntungan' kedudukan pun 'Seimbang' karena mereka menyelesaikan nya dengan cepat dan berbarengan.

"Oke! Karena kita seimbang... kita batalkan perjanjian menggendong yang menang dan lari berkeliling 20x," jelas Sakon.

Fuuma menulis _' bagaimana kalau nanti saat freetime kita lanjutkan bermain Futsal Daster nya? Kan kemarin juga kedudukannya seimbang,'_ usul Fuuma.

"Nah! Benar tuh, oke Kelas 2-1 semangat!" celetuk bahagia(?) Kasuga.

"Nanti kau dukung aku ya? Kasuga?" goda Sasuke.

"Hmph! Aku menyemangati teman Kelasku bukan kamu," balas Kasuga sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oke oke baiklah~ terserah (neng) Kasuga saja," Sasuke menyeringai.

 _Menyebalkan... serigaian nya itu... membuatku bedegup kencang_ batin Kasuga, tanpa disadari... Kasuga sudah merona dibuat nya ( Readers : eakk dah bahasa mana lagi tuh Thor? ) bahasa mana aja lah XD.

Tiba tiba Shingen- _sensei_ datang dan bilang "Futsal nya bukan hari ini, melainkan hari ke 2 nanti, jadi bersabarlah ya?"

"Yah.. baiklah Shingen- _sensei_ ," semua murid laki-laki pasrah.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan angka 11 itu artinya mereka sudah berkumpul untuk Upacara Pembukaan, semua Murid berbaris rapih sesuai nomer Absennya..

"Jadi _minna!_ Kalian harus menjaga kebersihan disini, jangan membuang sampah sembarangan dan jangan ke luar area kemah tanpa seizin _Sensei,_ ini adalah peraturan utama yang harus DIINGAT! Karena kalau kalian melanggarnya... kalian tau hukuman yang biasa saya berikan," jelas Nobunaga- _sensei_ dengan nada mengancam ( ni Sensei minta dikeroyok :"D )

"Ha'i Nobunaga- _sensei,_ " terima semua murid.

Nobunaga- _sensei_ mundur, dan Author pun naik keatas panggung.

" _Minna..._ soal tadi mohon bantuannya ya! Oh iya... kalian dihari pertama akan sangat bebas, tetapi dihari kedua akan mulai banyak kegiatan... kalian bisa melihat jadwal nya nanti sore jam 18:00 di mading dekat tenda para _sensei..._ dan jangan berebutan ya melihatnya? Oke segitu aja dari Syifa," umum Author dengan nada ceria.

"Iye thor! Ngerti banget!" jawab semua murid dengan malas.

Author hanya diam dan memperhatikan semua murid dengan tatapan _'kubunuh kalian'_ yang membuat semua murid ngeri liah wajah Author yang (kelihatannya) _mood_ -nya sedang buruk, lalu Author langsung turun dari panggung.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian _freetime_ kalian boleh kemana saja ASALKAN jangan keluar dari area kemah tanpa sepengetahuan sensei disini... oke _Minna!_ Kalian boleh hubar sekarang!" perintah Nouhime- _sensei._

Murid-murid hanya diam.

"Eh? Kalian gak mau _freetime_?"

Murid-murid bubar dengan sinis nya. _Sabarkan hamba mu ini kami-sama_ Batin Nouhime-sensei.

Semua murid pun langsung bubar, ada yang ke tenda, ada juga yang ke belakang area kemah untuk melihat pemandangan hutan, mungkin juga... ada yang ke hatimu ( Readers : Eh? Bisa gombal ternyata :"D ) kita lihat saja keadaan ditenda.

 **Tenda 01**

Disini hanya ada beberapa murid... dan Author juga disini karena ditenda 1 kekurangan satu murid (ingat Oichi yang pindah ke tenda 02 ?) Jadi Author yang seharusnya ditenda 02 malah pindah ke tenda 01.

"Author? Eh? Astaga... dia pakai _Earphone_ lagi," keluh Matsu saat melihat Author Syifa memakai _Earphone_ sambil tiduran, Matsu pun akhirnya menepuk pundak Author.

"Hm? Eh? Ya? Kenapa Matsu- _chan_?" ucap Author sambil membuka ke-2 _Earphone_ nya.

"Author... jangan memakai _Earphone_ saat tiduran, nanti kau terkena Radiasi," jelas Matsu.

"Hm? Ah baiklah... Syifa gak pakai _Earphone,_ dan... dimana yang lain?" tanya Author tiba-tiba.

"Sedang _Freetime,_ " jawab Matsu dengan nada datar.

"Oh... baiklah..." respon Author tak kalah datar, jangan pernah tanya seberapa datar nya Syifa kalau _mood_ -nya sedang kurang baik.

 **Ditenda 02**

Disini juga tak banyak orang... karena kebanyakan dari mereka melakukan kegiatan diluar.

"Nah ini bantalku, ini untuk Ichi, dan ini selimutku, ini selimut Ichi, eh? Tidak ini selimutku dan Ichi karena selimut nya besar dan cukup untuk 2 orang," tentunya kalian tahu ini siapa? Yap! Ini Nagamasa yang sedang merapihkan tempat untuk tidur nya nanti ( padahal kan masih siang XD repot-repot amad sih ).

"Nagamasa- _sama_ kau sedang apa?" tanya Oichi.

"Ah ini Ichi, aku sedang menyiapkan tempat untuk tidur," jawab Nagamasa dengan gembira.

"Hahaha Nagamasa- _sama_ gimana sih? Kan belum malam..." tawa Oichi.

"Iya juga sih... tapi lebih cepat lebih baik kan?"

"Haha yasudah, terserah Nagamasa- _sama_ aja,"

"Oke Ichi," Nagamasa pun langsung menarik Oichi ke sungai.

* * *

Disungai ada Shingen- _sensei_ , Yukimura, Sasuke, dan Kasuga ( Readers : eh? Ngapain tuh Kasuga? ) Kasuga terpaksa disitu karena ditarik Sasuke.

"OYAKATA- _SAMA_ SUDAH LAMA KITA MEMANCING! TAPI MANA IKANNYA?" teriak Yukimura.

"Bersabarlah Yukimura, nanti akan muncul kalau... kau tidak teriak-teriak," bisik Shingen-sensei.

"Baiklah~ saya tak akan berteriak kali ini Oyakata- _sama_ ~" bisik Yukimura sangat kecil suaranya kali ini.

"Hee? Kau bicara apa Yukimura?"

"SAYA AKAN DIAM DAN TAK BERTERIAK LAGI! ITU YANG SAYA BICARAKAN TADI," Yukimura greget dan berteriak.

Kasuga san Sasuke menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat dan Nagamasa dan Oichi yang baru sampai pun langsung memilih kembali ke tenda demi menyelamatkan telinga mereka.

"Sasuke.. lebih baik aku kembali ke tenda," ucap Kasuga malas.

"Temani aku sebentar Kasuga... sebentar saja," Sasuke memohon kepada Kasuga.

"Baiklah... kalau lama akan langsung aku tinggal ke tenda,"

"Yeah! Tenang tak akan lama kok,"

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam Kasuga menemani Sasuke... Kasuga pun mulai bosan dan diam-diam kabur dari Sasuke.

"Kasuga! Lihat aku da- eh?! Kasuga! Menyebalkan kau meninggalkanku!" kesal Sasuke saat melihat sudah tak ada Kasuga dibelakangnya.

 _Hihihi biarkan dia marah, aku sangat bosan.. lebih baik aku ke tenda_ batin Kasuga, ia pun langsung menuju tenda yang letaknya tak jauh dari Sungai.

Sementara Sasuke langsung membereskan peralatan mancingnya dan langsung menyusul Kasuga.

 _Kasuga tak bisa sabar sedikit_ batin Sasuke.

* * *

Saat berada ditenda 01 Kasuga bertemu dengan Matsu yang sedang duduk didalam tenda dan Author yang sedang tidur siang.

"Eh? Matsu? Kau disini juga? Sejak kapan?" tanya Kasuga.

"Iya.. sejak tadi... dan aku sangat bosan, apakah ada suatu hal yang bisa dilakukan?" tanya Matsu kembali.

"Tidak, _Freetime_ ini sangat membosankan bagiku, lebih baik kita ikut tidur siang seperti Author?"

"Baiklah lebih baik aku juga tidur siang,"

Akhirnya Matsu dan Kasuga memilih untuk tidur siang, sementara Sasuke yang sampai ditenda hanya cengo melihat Kasuga, Matsu, dan Author yang sedang tidur siang, akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk membenarkan selimut Kasuga dan keluar tenda lagi untuk kembali memancing.

 **TBC**

Maaf ya Minna kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan? Maaf juga kalau Syifa akan telat Update untuk Chapter-Chapter berikutnya...itu dikarenakan Syifa sudah mulai fokus ke pelajaran. Chapter kali ini banyak skip nya ya? Hehe maaf kalau humor nya kali ini garing banget *pundung*

-Balasan Review-

 **Ainun Nurrugtug :** hai _Nee-chan_.. hehe _Arigatou_ dukungan dan Review nya! dan kritikannya juga sangat berguna, sekali lagi _Arigatou_ *guling-gulingan*

 **HosokawaHinaru** : Hosokawa- _san_ ngakak? bagus deh kalau memang masih ada sedikit humor yang bisa membuat Hosokawa- _san_ ketawa :'D Arigatou Reviewnya~

 **Shadow0Reader** : haha iya maaf rada telat ngomong nya dan btw saya bingung mau panggil anda apa? wkwkwkwk :'D _Arigatou_ Reviewnya~

 **Sanada Yuu Chacha :** Eh? pertama tama Salam Kenal! *telat lagi nih anak* dan... uwahhh! Yukimura emang begitu... teriak teriak tanpa melihat sekitar *direkka* btw _Arigatou_ Reviewnya~

 **Putricecilia12 :** Ohhh emakkk XD hehe iya mak maafkan anak mu ini yang Durhaka(?) eh mak... makasih Kritikannya berguna banget :3 _Arigatou_ Review nya mak~

See you Next Chapter!

Review? Gak maksa kok :D terserah kalian saja


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :**

 **Sengoku Basara Hanya milik CAPCOM, kalau cerita ini milik saya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, Gaje, Humor Garing, Typo dimana - mana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 07**

Jam pun menunjukkan angka 06.00 p.m artinya semua murid selesai _Freetime_ dan langsung bergegas kemading dekat tenda Sensei.

"MAU LIHAT!! AWAS MINGGIR!!" teriak Yukimura.

" _Red..._ Sabar, yang lain juga sedang melihatnya... Jangan berebut," Masamune menenangkan.

"MASAMUNE- _DONO_ KAN TAHU KALAU AKU ORANGNYA GAK SABARAN!! JADI AKU MAU LIHAT SEKARANG JUGA!!" teriak Yukimura lagi.

" _Red_ sabar," Masamune menenangkan lagi.

"Berisik!! Kalian jangan berisik didekat tenda _sensei_!" bentak Nobunaga- _sensei._

 **Deg!**

Semua murid diam seribu kata(?) kemudian Author pun datang untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Um.. Begini murid-murid, memangnya kalian tidak lihat kalau mading nya kosong?" kata Author.

Semua murid langsung melirik mading.

"Oh iya... Madingnya kosong, kenapa thor?" kata semua murid dengan kompak.

"Jadwal untuk hari kedua nya hilang..." jelas Author to the point.

"EH? HILANG?!" teriak Yukimura.

"Iya tapi te-" ucapan Author terputus.

"Iya... Sekarang kalian harus membantu Author dan Sensei mencari jadwalnya," perintah Nobunaga- _sensei._

"Yah~" keluh para murid.

"Kalau kalian tidak membantu.. Malam ini jadwal untuk tidur akan diperkecil alias tidak tidur semalaman..."

"E-eh?! Jangan Nobunaga- _sensei!_ Kami akan bantu!" murid-murid _Sweatdrop_ tingkat akut(?), Author yang berada disitu pun ikutan Sweatdrop

"Bagus.. berpencarlah," Nobunaga- _sensei_ pun masuk kedalam tenda.

Beberapa menit kemudian.. Murid-murid sudah membagikan beberapa kelompok.

" _Guys!_ Bagaimana? Sudah ketemu?" tanya Masamune.

"Belum!" jawab Sasuke, Kojuro, Yukimura, dan Kasuga.

Masamune menoleh kearah lain "Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Masamune lagi.

"Masih belum ketemu!" jawab Matsu, Toshiie, Keiji, dan Magoichi.

"Ichi? Bagaimana? Sudah ketemu belum?" Nagamasa sekarang yang bertanya.

"Belum Nagamasa- _sama.._ Dilaci ini juga tidak ada," Oichi menutup laci ditenda darurat yang tadi ia periksa.

Sudah 2 jam mereka mencari tetapi hasilnya nihil.. Semua murid pun dikumpulkan saat jam menunjukkan angka 08.00 p.m

"Apakah kalian menemukannya?" tanya Nouhime- _sensei_

"Tidak..." jawab semua murid.

"A-ano.. Sebenarnya..." cela Author.

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya semua murid.

Author diam

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

berlalu dan semua murid plus sensei mulai greget. "Cepat Jawab!!" kesal mereka.

"Itu... Um... Soal jadwalnya... Saya masih ingat semuanya jadi tinggal diketik ulang," jelas Author.

Semua murid plus _sensei_ terdiam

 **Pletak!**

Author berakhir dengan jitakan maut dari Masamune.

"Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi?!!" kesal Masamune, gimana gak kesal... Wong Masamune dah panik setengah mati tadi :'D salahkan Authornya tuh... (Readers : ente kan Authornya!!).

"Hehe tadi mau bilang, tapi udah dipotong Nobunaga- _sensei_ ," kata Author dengan jari yang sudah membentuk tanda peace _(Syifa takut salah tulis)._

Semua murid plus sensei pun berusaha menahan ke gregetan(?) mereka.

Semuanya pun bubar dan menyiapkan acara selanjutnya yaitu Api Unggun, karena tadi sudah terpakai 2 jam... Jadi acara Kuis, _Singing and Dance_ nya dibatalkan.. Dalam 1 menit (baca : 1 jam) semua murid sudah berada dilapangan dan menyusun dengan rapih kayu-kayu yang sudah mereka bawa dari rumah.

"Baiklah... Petugas Api Unggun untuk hari ini adalah Para _Sensei_ ," umum Hisahide- _sensei._

Semua murid dengan tertib menyaksikan penobat- *digetok Readers* Eh... Maksudnya semua murid dengan tertib menyaksikan acara Api Unggun dengan ceria... Walaupun Kuis, _Singing and Dance_ dibatalkan... Mereka tetap ceria dengan pemandangan Api Unggun yang dingin itu (baca : panas) kecuali Author, Masamune, dan Sakon yang sedang sibuk dengan pengetikan ulang jadwal untuk hari ke-02.

"Minna! Sekarang jam 11:00 p.m! sisa 30 menit silahkan kalian berganti baju memakai baju tidur dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur!" komando Shingen-sensei.

"Ha'i Shingen- _sensei_!" semua murid (minus Masamune dan Sakon) pun bubar ke tenda nya masing-masing.

 **Tenda 01**

Disini ramai karena mereka ganti baju ditenda (Readers : loh? Gimana yang perempuan nya?!) ya... Mereka bergantian, jadi pas yang perempuan ganti baju... Yang laki-laki keluar dan sebaliknya.

"Oi! Udah belom?! Cepetan ganti baju nya! Kita mau masuk!!" teriak Kasuga dari luar.

"UWOHH!! SEBENTAR LAGI!!" teriak Yukimura dengan suara yang agak menipis, wah... suara nya mulai habis XD *dilempar tombak*

"GC!! (Baca : Gerak Cepat)"

"Iyeee~ sabarrrrrr," jawab semua murid laki-laki (minus Masamune).

Setelah 15 menit Kasuga dan Matsu menunggu... Akhirnya mereka bisa masuk ke tenda.

"Hmph! Kalian lama sekali... Bahkan tadi aku berganti baju gak sampai 5 menit..." kesal Kasuga.

"Kau kan ninja!" sahut semua penghuni tenda (minus Masamune and Author).

Tiba-tiba Nouhime- _sensei_ masuk

" _Minna.._ Kalian harus tidur sekarang, bila ada yang ingin makan malam... Ada nasi goreng(?) ditenda khusus dan makan nya ditenda masing-masing... Jadi, kalian tidak boleh membuang dan membuat tenda ini kotor ya~ karena setelah kita selesai berkemah... Akan ada penilaian kebersihan dan kerapihan tenda," jelad Nouhime- _sensei._

"Ya..." jawab murid dengan sinisnya.

 _Sabarkan hamba-mu ini kami-sama~_ batin Nouhime-sensei sambil meninggal kan tenda yang penuh dengan murid yang sangattttt sopan...

 **Tenda 02**

Disini juga ada Kenshin- _sensei_ yang mengumumkan hal yang sama kepada penghuni (minus Sakon) tenda alias para murid.

"Baiklah segitu saja penjelasan dari _sensei,_ apakah ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kenshin- _sensei._

"Gak ada _sensei_ cantik~" sahut mereka.

"Baiklah _sensei_ permisi dulu... _Oyasumi~_ "

" _Oyasumi mo sensei_ cantik!"

Kenshin- _sensei_ lebih memilih diam, dan menahan emosinya itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Tenda 02

Beberapa menit setelah itu semua murid bergegas tidur, ada juga yang memilih untuk makan.

 **Keadaan dipos panitia.**

"Gimana? Udah selesau belum pengetikan ulang jadwalnya?" tanya sakon.

"Udah nih tinggal di- _print_ ," sahut Author.

"Huft... _Im so tired~_ kenapa sih segala ilang jadwalnya?" keluh Masamune.

"Karena ceroboh lah!" kesal Author dan Sakon.

"Ya.. Ya... Gak usah membentak,"

"Nah! udah selesai... Sekarang kita tempel dimading," kata Author.

Masamune, Sakon, dan Author pun pergi ke Mading untuk menempel jadwal kemudian langsung pergi ke tendanya masing-masing untuk tidur.

 **skip***

Saat jam 04.30 a.m tenda 02 sudah ribut karena Itsuki yang menangis.

"Hiks...Kemana nasi goreng yang semalam aku makan? Hiks.." tangis Itsuki.

"Memangnya kau taruh dimana nasi gorengnya?" tanya Maria sambil menenangkan.

"Hiks.. Semalam ada di-" ucapan Itsuki terputus karena Fuuma melemparkan kertas yang sudah diremuk-kan menjadi bola, Itsuki membacanya dan ia pun mengingat kejadian semalam.

 _Flashback on!_

Saat malam ditenda 02, Itsuki merasakan lapar karena ia belum makan apapun sejak sampai dihutan tadi dan ia pun pergi ke tenda khusus untuk mengambil makanan.

"Kata Kenshin- _sensei,_ disini ada nasi goreng... Um... Ah benar disini ada nasi goreng dan bau nya juga enak," Itsuki gembira dan langsung mengambil satu porsi untuknya lalu membawa nya ketenda untuk dimakan.

Saat sampai ditenda, Itsuki duduk di _futon_ -nya dan saat mau makan...

"H-hoam... Aku nga...n...tuk..." Itsuki tertidur dengan keadaan nasi goreng yang ia taruh diatas bantalnya tertindih kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, Fuuma terbangun dan melihat nasi goreng yang tertindih.

 _'He? Itsuki kenapa menindih nasi goreng ini? biar kubuang saja... Mungkin nasi goreng ini sudah basi'_ batin Fuuma lalu mengambil sebungkus nasi goreng itu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah didepan.

 _Flashback Off!_

"Hehehe," respon Itsuki saat teringat kejadian semalam sambil membaca tulisan Fuuma, "hehe Fuuma- _niisan_ maaf aku ceroboh," sambungnya sementara Fuuma mengangguk dan semua murid di tenda 02 hanya Sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Itsuki.

"Anak-anak kalian sudah bangun?" tanya Keshin- _sensei_ tiba-tiba.

"Uwahh!! _Sensei_ cantik bikin kaget saja!!" kejut semua murid ditenda 02.

 _Sabar... Sabar..._ Batin Kenshin- _sensei._ "Kalian siap-siap lah untuk kegiatan hari ini, dimading sudah ada jadwalnya," jelas Kenshin- _sensei._

"Ha'i," semua murid ditenda 02 langsung bersiap-siap.

Saat jam 06:00 semua murid ditenda 01 dan 02 berbondong-bondong menuju mading(?) untuk melihat jadwalnya, dan isinya...

 ***blabla***

Jadwal Hari ke-02 Perkemahan Sengoku High School

06:00 - 08:00 = Bangun, Mandi dan bersiap-siap.

08:00 - 08:30 = Berkumpul dan pembagian kelompok.

08:30 - 11:30 = Mencari jejak dihutan.

11:30 - 12:30 = Waktu makan bersama.

12:30 - 15:30 = Pertandingan sepak bola (bagi laki-laki) dan lomba menghias tenda (bagi perempuan).

15:30 - 18:30 = Freetime (boleh makan, mandi, main) plus penilaian lomba hias Tenda.

18:30 - 21:00 = Bermain bersama disekitar Api Unggun.

21:00 - 04:00 = Tidur.

 ***blabla***

"Yang belum siap-siap dan mandi pagi, cepat mandi! Karena akan ada permainan mencari jejak!" tegas Nobunaga- _sensei._

Semua murid ditenda 01 langsung pergi siap-siap (karena murid ditenda 02 tadi udah pada siap semua) lalu mereka langsung berkumpul dilapangan depan tenda.

"Baiklah sekarang kita akan membagikan kelompok, sebelumnya apakah ada yang belum hadir?" tanya Shingen- _sensei._

"Sudah hadir semua Shingen- _sensei!_ " jawab para murid.

"Saya pun sudah hadir," cela Author tiba-tiba, entah dari mana saja Author itu (Readers : anda kan Authornya!!) Syifa telat bangunnya... Soalnya kemaren yang ngerjain semuanya itu Syifa... Wajar lah capek *curhat*

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bagi kelompoknya... Kelompok 01 adalah Masamune, Yukimura, Sasuke, Kojuro, dan Kasuga... lalu Kelompok 02 adalah Keiji, Toshiie, Matsu, Fuuma, dan Itsuki... Kelompok 03 Ieyasu, Mitsunari, Motonari, Motochika, dan Maria... Kelompok 04 Nagamasa, Oichi, Sakon, Katsuie, dan Tsuruhime... dan Kelompok yang terakhir Magoichi, Ranmaru, Imagawa, Kennyo, dan Mitsuhide..." umum Shingen- _sensei_ panjang lebar.

"Nah! _Minna!_ Saya gak ikutan ya~ jadi silahkan kalian berangkat, dan bawa buku ini untuk petunjuk tanda jejak apa saja yang sudah kami sebar," lanjut Author.

"EH AUTHOR GAK IKUT?" tanya Yukimura.

"Enggak... Saya malas," jawab Author sambil tutup kuping.

"Author harus ikut atau aku perempuan sendiri dikelompok 01," mohon Kasuga.

"Kelamaan! Udah ayo ikut! Pokoknya Author harus membantuku mengatur semua!" kesal Masamune sambil menarik (lebih tepat nya menyeret) Author untuk ikut kedalam hutan dan membatu Kelompok 01, al hasil Author pasrah diseret kehutan... Para murid yang lain juga sudah pergi ke Hutan.

"Baiklah, sementara para murid kehutan.. Kita buat jadwal hari keterakhir..." ajak Shingen- _sensei._

"Baiklah... Baiklah..." respon para sensei

 **TBC**

Hay! Maaf nih telat Update karena Syifa Simulasi UNBK dan UAS juga... Ini pun ngetik nya diwaktu senggang *curhat* oh iya! itu bagian Itsukinya _Truestory_ banget! jadi tuh... Syifa dulu kan ikut Jambore ranting 2014, pas hari kedua (malamnya) Syifa tidur pas mau makan nasi goreng XD mana pas pagi-paginya Syifa marah-marah nyariin nasi goreng XD eh ternyata udah dibuang sama pembina :"D saya jadi keinget masa-masa SD dulu :'D.. mungkin masih banyak typo-nya ya dan Humornya juga kurang lalu words-nya kurang banyak! cuma 1000 kata doang :( ah sudahlah... makasih buat Readers dan Siders yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca karya anak gak jelas ini :'D *Terharu* (elah lu! gitu aja terharu!!)

Balasan Review~

 **Shadow0Reader :** oke Zero- _san_! arigatou kritikannya!! yeay berguna banget :'D Syifa jadi lebih semangat melanjutkannya dan dapat mengembangkan lagi tulisan Syifa! Thanks reviewnya~

 _See you next Chapter guys!_

Review? gak maksa kok :D terserah kalian saja


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :**

 **Sengoku Basara Hanya milik CAPCOM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, Gaje, Humor Garing, Typo dimana - mana, Author muncul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Para murid peserta mencari jejak pun langsung berpencar dan mengumpulkan jejak...

* * *

 **Kelompok 01**

"Hmnn... Mana jejaknya?" kesal Masamune.

"Sebentar... Kasuga kau bawa buku saku pramuka kan? Coba aku pinjam," kata Author, sementara Kasuga mengambil buku itu dan memberikannya pada Author.

"Heh? Memangnya kau tidak hafal tanda jejaknya?" tanya Masamune.

"Tidak..." jawab Author sambil serius membaca buku, sementara yang lain hanya _Sweatdrop._

"Kojuuro.. Bantu Author mencari jejaknya,"

"Ha'i Masamune- _sama_ ," Kojuuro langsung menjalankan perintah.

"Sasuke~ Sasuke~ lapar," suara Yukimura membuat yang lain heran.

"Haha _danna_ kalau lagi lapar tidak teriak-teriak," jelas Sasuke. "Iya danna, nanti ditenda akan kumasakkan _dango_ ," sambungnya.

"Huft... Cepatlah.. Kudengar Kelompok 02 sudah berada dibagian tengah dan tinggal mencari jejak kearah tenda," ucap Kasuga dengan malas.

"Iya.. Sabar," balas yang lainnya.

 **Kelompok 02**

"Matsu- _neechan_ , berapa lama lagi kita ada ditengah hutan?" tanya Keiji yang sudah mulai lelah.

"Ssstt diamlah... Fuuma sedang mencari jejak kembali, jangan ganggu konsentrasinya," jawab Matsu.

"Tenanglah Keiji, kita akan segera menyelesaikan permainan ini dan makan-makanan ditenda," ucap Toshiie sambi merangkul Keiji, sementara Keiji hanya diam.

"Fuuma- _niisan_ apakah sudah ketemu jejaknya?" tanya Itsuki.

Fuuma menulis 'sebentar, aku masih mencarinya'

 **Kelompok 03**

Ini adalah kelompok 4M (Motonari, Motochika, Mitsunari, Maria) 1I (Ieyasu) dan yang diandalkan mencari jejaknya adalah... Maria (Maria : sedihnya jadi cewe sendirian tuh gini *guling-gulingan*) mereka baru sampai... sampai... sampai... sampai seperempat jalan saja.. (Reader : yeh... Kirain udah sampai)

"Ieyasu... Bisa bantu aku mencari jejak juga? Agar cepat sampai," Maria memohon pada Ieyasu.

"Ah baiklah, aku bantu," terima Ieyasu dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Akhirnya karena Maria dibantu Ieyasu, mereka pun berhasil sampai tengah hutan dan tinggal mencari jalan kembali.

 **Kelompok 04 dan 05**

Haha mereka memilih untuk kerja sama... (Reader : bilang aja lu males ngetiknya..) dan mereka baru sampai setengah jalan...

"Bagaimana, kau sudah lihat tanda jejaknya?" tanya Sakon.

"Belum," jawab Katsuie dengan singkat.

"Aku menemukannya! Ayo kita jalan lurus kedepan dan akan menemukan jejak lagi," ucap Magoichi tiba-tiba.

"Haa _neechan_ hebat!" kagum Tsuruhime sambil jalan mengikuti.

"Nagamasa- _sama_... Boleh tidak kalau Ichi bantu?" tawar Oichi.

"Tentu boleh... Semakin banyak yang membantu, semakin cepat kita kembali," balas Nagamasa.

Karena mereka bekerja sama, mereka sampai paling cepat.. Ha~ ternyata kerja sama itu banyak guna-nya.

* * *

Tak lama setelah Kelompok 4 dan 5 sampai, Kelompok 2 dan 3 pun akhirnya sampai.

"Eh? Kalian sudah sampai rupanya?" tanya Matsu.

"Yaa, kita sudah sampai, karena kita berkerja sama jadi... Lebih cepat sampainya," jelas Nagamasa.

"Ohh... Bagus lah, _by the way_... Kelompok 01 belum sampai ya?" kali ini Keiji yang bertanya.

"Sepertinya belum... Buktinya gak ada suara bising dari Yukimura," jawab Magoichi.

"Kami- _sama_ ~ aku sangat lelah~~" ucap Maria tiba-tiba lalu ambruk dengan coret-lebaynya-coret.

"He... Kau ini, aku sudah membantumu tadi... Jadi kita sama-sama lelah," balas Ieyasu.

Mereka terdiam

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Dor!" teriak Nouhime- _sensei_ tiba-tiba, membuat murid-murid (minus kelompok 01) terkejut, mari kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi para murid.

\- Ieyasu cuma nyengir, tapi matanya melotot gara-gara kaget

\- Mitsunari poninya jadi ke terhempas kebelakang

\- Fuuma menulis _'saya kaget'_

\- Toshiie, Keiji, dan Matsu berpelukan

\- Itsuki dan Tsuruhime juga berpelukan

\- Motochika latah _"Eh jangkar gue meledug!"_

\- Motonari hanya diam

\- Ichi dan Maria pingsan

\- Nagamasa malah heboh _"Bini sama kakak gue pingsan!"_

\- Mitsuhide hanya cekikikan

\- Imagawa hanya nutupin muka pakai kipasnya

Sisanya hanya lompat kecil, dan yang pingsan langsung dilarikan ke tenda Kesehatan(?), sementara Nouhime- _sensei_ hanya bisa _Sweatdrop_.

Setelah kejadian kaget-kagetan(?), Hisahide- _sensei_ datang.

"Jadi... Kelompok 01 belum sampai ya?" tanya Hisahide-sensei.

Yang lain hanya menggeleng

* * *

Kelompok 01 dan Author masih ditengah hutan, dan mereka baru sampai... Sampai... Sampai... Sampai seperempat jalan! (Reader : lemot amad...)

"UWOHHH INI KAPAN SAMPAINYA!" Yukimura mulai bosan.

"Iya nih... Lama amad ya," sambung Kasuga.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar, ada sungai didekat sini," usul Sasuke.

"Baiklah ayo,"

"Sebentar deh," kata Masamune tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu yang belang _orange_ goyang-goyang apaan ya?" pupil mata Masamume memerincing(?)

"Oh.. Itu mah buntut Harimau," celetuk Sasuke se-enak jidat monyet-nya.

Pertama-tama.. Mereka diam 10 detik, mari kita hitung mundur.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Lalu mereka...

"ANJIRR LAH ITU HARIMAU!" teriak semuanya.

Mereka pun langsung kocar-kacir mencari emak untuk berlindung

 **Edit!**

Mereka pun langsung berkumpul ke belakang tubuh Kasuga.

"A-ano _Dokuganryu_ , Yukimura- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_ kenapa gak ke Katakura- _kun_ saja?" Kasuga bingung.

"Bah... Cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan," cibir Author.

"Yee.. Bilang aja kau iri," ejek Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidah (monyet) nya, sementara Author hanya diam.

"Masamune- _sama_ kita tidak bisa lama-lama, aku sudah menemukan jejaknya dan jejak itu menunjukkan kalau kita harus berjalan kearah utara sejauh 2 km lagi," jelas Kojuro.

"Oke ayo kita teruskan, _Let's go_!"

Kelompok 01 Author pun meneruskan perjalanan mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai kembali diPerkemahan dan saat sampai, mereka langsung mendapatkan aura suram.

"Kalian sangat lama, kita sudah menunggu kalian dari 1 jam yang lalu," kesal Nagamasa sambil melipat tangannya didada.

" _Sorry_ , tadi ada sedikit kendala diperjalanan," jelas Masamune.

"UWOHH! KALIAN TERLALU LAMA MENUNGGU YA? GOMENNASSAI!" teriak Yukimura.

"Hoy... Hoy," cela Kasuga. "Udah ayo istirahat dulu, nanti ada _game_ lagi," sambungnya.

"Kasuga- _chan_ benar! Sana istirahat dulu," Nouhime- _sensei_ tiba-tiba datang.

"Ya," jawab semua murid dengan singkatnya, lalu mereka langsung bubar.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan angka 11:30 artinya mereka sekarang sedang berkumpul untuk makam bersama.

"Apa semuanya sudah lengkap?" tanya Kenshin-sensei.

"Sudah!" jawab semuanya.

"Baiklah, kali ini kita hanya membuat _Sushi_ ,"

"Yah.. Gak ada yang lain?"

"Tidak ada, tapi kalau kalian mau menu yang lain... Bisa masak sendiri,"

"Ha'i _Sensei_ cantik!"

Ya, karena mereka sedang malas masak, semua murid hanya pasrah memakan _sushi_ buatan Nouhime- _sensei_.

Setelah makan, semua murid langsung bersiap untuk kegiatan selanjutnya.

 **T** **BC**

 **Hi! Maaf maaf maaff!** **Update lama lagi, soalnya saya si-to the-buk - Sibuk... Tugas numpuk again dan di tambah lagi sama Jadwal Ujian praktek, UCUN tahap 01, Simulasi UNBK tahap 02, dan blablabla~** ** _By The Way_** **ini cuma sampe 1000 kata doang)**

 **Balasan Review :** **Shadow0Reader :** Ya begitulah :3 karena _Sensei_ berkumis Ga-je itu, acara nya jadi tertunda.. Btw Arigatou reviewnya~

 **LoliMon-San :** Hi teteh :3 ini udah di lanjutin kok...

yap! Nouhime- _sensei_ dan Kenshin _-sensei_ sehabis ini bakal jadi guru Agama, karena mereka telah melewati 'batas-batas' dalam kesabaran XD Arigatou reviewnya teh~

 **PutriCecilia12 :** Alo mak ._. makasih kripik dan bayam (salah!) Arigatou Kritik dan sarannya~ dan Arigatou juga reviewnya~

 **WaifunyaJeffrey :** Hi~ Salam kenal desu~ and yap.. dapet lagi kritikan darimu, Arigatou ya :)

 ** _Review ? terserah kalian aja sih :D_**

 ** _Okay! See You Next Chapter!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**SENGOKU HIGH SCHOOL**

 **Diclaimer :**

 **Sengoku Basara hanya milik mas-mas dan mbak-mbak di CAPCOM**

 **Rate :**

 **T**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, Humor garing, Author Insert, alur gaje krenyes-krenyes**

 _Chapter 09_

Kelompok Sepak Bola.. masih memakai kelompok yang kemarin dan sesuai dengan kelasnya masing-masing, lalu kelompok lomba menghias tenda, kelompoknya dari penghuni tenda perempuan di tenda-nya masing-masing.

 **Perlombaan Futsal**

Wasit-nya adalah Shingen- _sensei_ dan semua team sudah berada diposisi yang sudah mereka rundingkan.

 **Pritt!!**

Suara peluit sudah dibunyikan, tanda permainan sudah dimulai.. semua team bergerak sesuai strategi yang sudah dijelaskan oleh kapten regu masing-masing.

Waktu pelaksanaan futsal selama 3 jam, memang tak seperti biasanya.. karena ini lebih lama, mengingat kedua team sama kuat-nya.

 **Perlombaan Menghias Tenda**

Para siswi sedang mengeluarkan bahan-bahan menghias mereka, tenda 01 maupun tenda 02 memiliki satu orang yang pandai menghias.

Di tenda 01 ada Maeda Matsu yang cekatan dalam menghias sesuatu, sementara di tenda 02 ada Maria yang sama pintarnya dengan Matsu dalam menghias.

Tapi...

"Nouhime- _sensei_! pembagian Kelompok nya enggak adil! Masa tenda 02 ada 5 orang! Di tenda 01 cuma 3 orang!," protes Kasuga.

"Hah? Um.. baiklah minna~ mari kita diskusikan ulang soal pembagian kelompoknya!" ujar Nouhime- _sensei_ sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, membuat semua siswi berkumpul kembali.

"Jadi... _sensei_ akan membagikan kelompok yang sesuai dan adil! Kelompok di tenda satu yaitu Kasuga, Maeda Matsu, Oichi, Author Syifa... sementara yang menghias di tenda dua sisanya," jelas Nouhime- _sensei._

"Hah?! Um.. tapi ane mau pulang lebih awal~" celetuk Author Syifa tiba-tiba, "Tapi ga apa-apa deh! Ane bantuin kelompok satu, abis itu ane pulang," sambungnya.

Semua siswi kelompok tenda satu menghela nafas lega.

"Oke! Kalian udah siap kan?" teriak para sensei.

"Sudah!" semua siswi berteriak dengan serempak.

"Perlombaan menghias tenda dimulai sekarang!!"

Semua siswi per-kelompok langsung berlari dan memulai penghiasan mereka, waktu yang diberikan hanya 3 jam, sama seperti waktu pertandingan futsal.

Yang menjadi juri dalam perlombaan ini yaitu Nouhime- _sensei_ , Nobunaga- _sensei_ , Hideyoshi- _sensei_ , dan Kenshin- _sensei._

Semua siswi per-kelompok memiliki caranya masing-masing dalam menghias tenda, entah itu akan bertema *piiip, lalu *piiip, dan *piiip* (Readers : di-piiip semua!!)

Ditenda 01, Matsu sedang menggunting hiasan yang tidak rata, Kasuga sedang memasang beberapa lampu diluar tenda, Ichi dengan _black hand_ nya sedang membersihkan dalam tenda, Author Syifa juga membantu menanam beberapa tangkai bunga dibeberapa vas bunga (bunga nya udah tumbuh dan ditanam dengan akar nya)

Sementara di tenda 02, Maria sedang menaruh dua pot bunga disisi depan tenda, Tsuruhime dan Itsuki sedang asyik membersihkan halaman tenda, Magoichi sedang memasang-masang hiasan.

Waktu sudah berlalu selama 2 jam, sisa 1 jam lagi untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan menghias mereka, semua siswi sekarang sedang merapihkan bagian dalam dan halaman tenda agar terlihat bersih dan cantik, beberapa hiasan sengaja mereka taruh diluar agar pemandangan tenda tidak terlalu polos.

Sementara pertandingan Futsal masih terus belanjut, kini skor permainan sudah 2:2, memang angka yang seimbang.. oleh karena itu diadakan tendangan Finalty untuk memperoleh satu kelas yang menang.

"Baiklah! Nagamasa sekarang giliran mu, jangan sampai memalukan kelas mu!" seru Shingen- _sensei_ pada Nagamasa yang sekarang mendapat giliran menendang. Sasuke sebagai penjaga gawang menajamkan semua indranya.

Nagamasa mengulurkan tangannya lurus kesamping layaknya P*w*r R*ng*rs merah, tapi ini dalam wujud samurai. Lalu dia ancang-ancang, memfokuskan pandangannya, lalu dia agak nungging, lalu... dia lari dan menendang bolanya.

 **Tuing~ Plak!**

Semuanya menegang, Sasuke membatu dan pingsan.

"Yeay! Gol!! YEAYYYY!!!" Nagamasa loncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Nagamasa! Lihat ke bawah," perintah Shingen- _sensei._ Nagamasa melihat kebawah, dan...

"Bola nya gak bergerak," celetuk Yukimura.

"Terus?" tanya Masamune.

"Yang masuk ke gawang tadi, apaan?" sambung Sakon.

Semuanya melihat ke arah gawang, Sasuke masih pingsan disana. Shingen- _sensei_ berjalan dan mengamati Sasuke.

"Ada tanda diwajahnya," gumam Shingen- _sensei_

"Hah?" semua murid kebingungan.

"A-anu teman-teman," sela Nagamasa sedikit gugup, yang lainnya langsung menatap kearahnya, "Bola nya gak kena tendang, tapi sepatu saya lepas dan kena muka Sasuke," jelas nya dengan takut-takut.

Detik pertama para peserta cengo.

Detik ke dua mereka sadar.

Detik ke tiga mereka heboh.

"ANJIR LAH! CEPETAN BAWA SASUKE KE UGD!!!"

"AMBIL SEPATUNYA! LEMPAR BALIK KE NAGAMASA! WOI NAGAMASA! LU JANGAN LARI!!"

Dan keadaan pun ricuh, sementara Nagamasa memilih untuk lari dan mencari keberadaan Oichi.

Pertandingan futsal, seri!

Semua siswa dan siswi sudah kembali berkumpul dan ber-istirahat, sementara para sensei menilai dan nantinya akan mengumumkan pemenangnya.

Di saat itu juga Author Syifa pulang, sebenarnya ia masih mau disini sampai para murid pulang, tapi tidak mungkin kan si-Syifa ganggu alur cerita mulu? Ntar disangka anak ilang... (Eh? Melenceng!)

Oke abaikan saja kepulangan Syifa, sekarang ayo kita lihat kemana para siswa dan siswi beristirahat.

 **Di Sungai**

"Masamune- _sama_ , bagaimana kalau kita ajak yang lainnya berendam disini? Sepertinya menyenangkan," usulKojuro sambil merendamkan tubuhnya ke sungai.

" _That's good idea_! Baiklah, akan ku panggil Yuki dan yang lainnya," Masamune langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju perkemahan.

"WOI! YANG MERASA LAKI! AYO KE SUNGAI!! KITA BERENDAM DISANAAAAAA!!!," teriak Masamune.

"Wooh! Ide bagus Masamune- _dono_! ayo kita berendam!!" Yukimura dengan senangnya berlari ke arah sungai, diikuti dengan Masamune dan para siswa lainnya. Wait... itu jiwa Masamune sama Yukimura lagi kebalik? Atau gimana?!

Sementara para siswi, mereka sedang memasak karena takut kalau sampai Nouhime- _sensei_ yang memasak.

Susana sangat menyenangkan, semuanya memiliki kegiatan masing-masing untuk menghibur mereka sendiri.

Beberapa kejahilan juga terjadi, entah itu Kojuro yang terkena cipratan air oleh Masamune dan Yukimura dengan 'kejam' nya, Kasuga yang dilemparkan kulit makanan sehari-hari Sasuke (baca : kulit pisang) saat sedang disuruh menjaga Sasuke yang saat ini memiliki cap diwajah nya, Matsu yang sedang memotong bumbu dijilatin sama beruangnya sendiri sampai mukanya basah karena air liur beruang, ataupun Nagamasa yang tegang karena Oichi lagi mengeluarkan _black hand_ nya, guna untuk membersihkan sampah dapur yang berserakan.

Selesai para siswa berendam, mereka berkumpul dan bermain _Truth or Dare_. Karena untungnya Masamune menemukan batang kayu lancip.

Permainan dimulai, batang kayu diputar, dan bagian depannya berhenti tepat didepan wajah Yukimura, lalu dibagian belakangnya tepat diwajah Masamune.

" _Truth or Dare_?" tanya Masamune.

" _Truth_ ," jawab Yukimura singkat. (Serius, ni anak entah kenapa jadi kalem)

"Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan jika sedang bosan..." Masamune diam sejenak, "disaat tidak ada apa-apa dirumah.. dango pun tidak ada dan uang juga sedang krisis?" sambungnya.

"... pergi ke rumah Masamune- _dono_ dan makan disana," jawab Yukimura dengan enteng-nya.

"Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang kalau kau sedang kri-"

"Rumah ku dan Masamune- _dono_ bersebelahan,"

Masamune hanya mengangguk-angguk dan kembali memutar batang kayu itu, bagian depannya menunjuk ke arah Motochika dan bagian belakangnya mengarah pada Motonari.

" _Truth or Dare_?"

" _Dare_ ," jawab Motochika dengan santai.

"Menari dangdut dengan _hot_ nanti saat semua orang melihatnya," ucap Motonari dingin.

"Yap! Dimengerti pak!" Motochika meniru gaya hormat tentara.

Permainan kembali dimulai, sekarang yang kena adalah Imagawa dan Kennyo.

"A-aku pilih _Truth_ ," kata Imagawa dengan gugup.

"Untuk apa kipas yang biasa kau bawa? Bahkan saat musim dingin pun kau tetap membawa kipas," tanya Kennyo.

"I-ini untuk kipasan! Memangnya untuk apa lagi?! Dasar gendut maniak emas!" Imagawa mengibaskan kipasnya kearah Kennyo. Sementara si gendut maniak emas itu hanya ber-oh-ria.

Permainan masih terus berlanjut, kebanyakkan siswa memilih _Truth_ , tapi ada juga beberapa yang memilih _Dare_ , yaitu Masamune yang disuruh nyanyi, Motochika disuruh joget, dan Ieyasu disuruh buang angin didepan Nobunaga- _sensei._

Sekarang giliran Fuuma yang kena tunjuk batang kayu, dan yang bertanya Kojuro.

" _Truth or Dare_?" tanya Kojuro.

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"Oi! Fuuma! _Truth or Dare_?" tanya Kojuro lagi.

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Ck! Lupa! _White board_ kecil mana _White board_ kecil? Sama spidol hitam!" seru Masamune dan berlalu mencari papan tulis dan spidol hitam, lalu memberikannya pada Fuuma.

Fuuma menulis, ' _Dare_ '

"Baiklah! Tunjukkan wajah mu dibalik topeng mu itu!" ucap kojuro.

Fuuma menggeleng dan menulis, 'ini rahasia, jadi nanti kau saja yang menemuiku ke suatu tempat, dan akan kutunjukkan wajahku disitu, setuju?'

"Setuju!" kata Kojuro semangat.

Akhirnya permainan diakhiri dan mereka semua pergi ke pos perkemahan kembali mengingat waktu istirahat sudah mulai habis.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N :** Ya ampun! Hai lagi kalian semua :D apa kabar? Baik? Syukur deh!

Maaf Syifa baru update, karena ane mulai sibuk tingkat dewa, apalagi mau masuk SMA/SMK... tambah sibuk lagi nantinya.

By The Way~ gak ada humor nya yak? .-.

Oh ya! Aku juga do'a bagi kalian yang sebentar lagi lulus SMP, semoga nilai kalian memuaskan ya! Aminn.

 **Balasan Review untuk semua nya :** Maaf sebelumnya karena gak bisa jawab satu-satu, Syifa juga mau minta maaf ya karena udah mau puasa hehehe *plak* makasih juga udah sering-sering ingetin Syifa kalau ada typo dan segalanya, Syifa harap kalian enggak bosen dan tetap mengutarakan kritikan bila Syifa punya kesalahan dalam menulis fanfic :D

See you next Chapter!

 **Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sengoku High School**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Sengoku Basara hanya milih CAPCOM**

 **Rate :**

 **T**

 **Warning :**

 **Chapter yang dipaksakan publish, OOC, Typo, Alur terlalu cepat**

 **Chapter 10**

Semua murid dan _sensei_ berkumpul dan membentuk lingkaran disisi api unggun yang telah dinyalakan Shingen- _sensei._

Memang disayangkan sih, karena besok mereka sudah akan pulang dan terpaksa semua hiasan tenda juga harus dibongkar. Tapi kalau mereka tidak pulang, masa mau terus nginep ditengah hutan? Bukannya mereka juga harus menghadapi ulangan kenaikan kelas 2 minggu lagi? Tidak mungkin kan.. ulangannya ditengah hutan.

"Baiklah _minna_! Ayo kita menikmati malam terakhir di perkemahan ini!" ucap Nouhime- _sensei_ dengan ceria, yang lainnya hanya menatap dan kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing.

"Sebentar Nouhime- _sensei_ ," sela Masamune sambil berdehem.

" _Guys!_ Terutama bagi yang laki-laki! Kalian sekarang bisa melakukan tantangan kalian saat bermain tadi! Sekarang!" seru Masamune.

 **1\. Motochika Joged**

Lagu segera diputar, lagu nya si itik yang itu tuhhhhhh~

Motochika menyibakkan bokongnya kebelakang, sementara kepalanya ia putar-putar layaknya orang yang sedang iklan shampo.

Semua siswi hanya _Sweatdrop_ , sementara laki-laki ketawa ngakak. Sampe Yukimura yang lagi kalem, ninju-ninju tanah ampe retak... (Kojuro : keren kan?)

 **2\. Masamune Nyanyi**

" _Turn on the music now!_ " seru Masamune semangat.

 _Notice me_

 _Take my hand_

 _Why are we_

 _Strangers when_

 _Our love it's strong_

 _Why carry on with out me_

 _Everytime a try_

 _To fly a fall with out my wings_

 _I feel so small_

 _A guess, i need you baby_

 _And Everytime i see_

 _You in my dream to see your face_

 _It's houting me, i guess, i need you baby_

(Judul lagu : Everytime)

Semuanya menikmati lagu dengan santai, tapi ada juga yang _Sweatdrop_ dengan lagu galaunya si Masmun.

 _Our love it's Strong_

 _Why carry on with out me_

 _Everytime a try_

 _To fly a fall with out my wings_

 _I feel so small_

 _A guess, i need you baby_

 _And Everytime i see_

 _You in my dream to see your face_

 _It's houting me, i guess, i need you baby_

Fix! Sekarang pada _Sweatdrop_ kecuali...

"M-masamune- _dono_ hiks, kau sedang galau sekali rupanya hiks, HUWAA SASUKEEEEEE!!" Yukimura terbawa suasana dan memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. Apakah kalian tau? dari semua orang yang Sweatdrop, cuma Yukimura yang nangis... Yuki.. kau baper *direkka*

 **3\. Ieyasu buang angin didepan wajah Nobunaga- _sensei_**

Nah! Ini lah tantangan yang paling menegangkan. Ieyasu hanya bisa pasrah dan mengumpulkan energinya.

Lalu berjalan ke arah Nobunaga- _sensei,_ sementara _sensei_ menyeramkan itu sedang melancarkan tatapan 'Nyentuh gue dikit? Nyawa lu taruhannya'.

" _Sensei_ , anu.. maap yak," Ieyasu nyengir, lalu membalikkan badannya.

 **Tuutttt**

"HOEEKKK," semua murid dan _sensei_ pingsan seketika. Sementara Ieyasu hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan cengegesan tanpa dosa.

"Semalem saya makan dango busuk, jadi begitulah hasil ampas nya, ehehe," Ieyasu masih cengengesan, lalu pergi agar tidak mendapat amukan Nobunaga- _sensei_ saat terbangun dari pingsannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian semua sadar dari pingsannya, dan layaknya orang amnesia, mereka tidak memperdulikan Ieyasu yang kabur ke tenda.

Poor Tokugawa Ieyasu.

"Sudah selesai acara tantangannya?" tanya Nouhime- _sensei_ dengan tampang bete.

Masamune hanya mengangguk, dan acara kembali berlanjut.

Semua siswa menikmati malam terakhir mereka di hutan, semuanya saling berbincang-bincang.. ada yang sedang mencoba menjahili temannya, ada yang kejar-kejaran bak orang kesetanan, ada yang terkena pukulan 'mesra' Hideyoshi- _sensei,_ bahkan ada yang bersembunyi di tenda untuk menghalau amukan 'kumis cetar' Nobunaga- _sensei._

"Katsuie, kau diam saja? Tidak bergabung dan ikut bermain?" tanya Sakon pada teman sekaligus tetangganya itu.

"Tidak.. lagipula aku ikut hanya ingin membaca novel dengan tenang," jawabnya dengan santai, sementara Sakon hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

Mitsunari dan Fuuma yang berada disitu juga hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Itu anak ber-dua memang lagi ce **ngo** dan melo **ngo** , persis seperti orang do **ngo** , yang sedang kerasukan wali so **ngo**.

Para siswi yang tadinya hanya diam saja, mulai berbincang-bincang dan menyajikan makanan yang mereka buat tadi sore.

Semuanya pun makan malam dengan tenang, masih ada yang jahil sebenarnya.

"Kasuga lihat! Ada ulet ngesot!" seru Sasuke sembari menunjuk ke arah langit.

"Mana?" Kasuga mendongak ke atas, tidak ada apa-apa.

"Aum~ enak juga onigiri isi daging buatanmu," komentar Sasuke yang telah mencuri satu Onigiri Kasuga, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya memasang aura suram disekitarnya.

"Itsuki- _chan_! bisakah kau menolongku untuk mengambil beberapa menu rumput laut itu?" tanya Tsuruhime.

"Hmn baiklah Tsuruhime- _neechan_ , aku akan mengambilkannya," Itsuki berjalan dan mengambil sup rumput laut buatan Matsu dan menuangkannya pada mangkok, lalu membawa nya pada Tsuruhime, agar bisa dimakan bersama.

Disini apakah kalian tau yang paling banyak makan siapa? Yap! Kennyo.. dia yang paling rakus.

"Menu pembuka itu Onigiri, lalu menu makan Seafood, dan menu penutup nya Sushi," ucap Kennyo semangat.

Imagawa yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, karena melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini... entah saat pulang nanti dia masih dianggap teman atau bukan.

Setidaknya mereka sangat senang dimalam terakhir ini, dan sekarang lah waktunya pengumuman untuk pemenang lomba menghias tenda.

"Sekarang waktunya untuk pengumuman pemenang lomba menghias tenda!!" ujar Kenshin- _sensei_.

Semua langsung berkumpul kembali dan membentuk lingkaran seperti awalnya.

"Jadi.. pemenang lomba menghias tenda adalah...," ucapan Kenshin- _sensei_ terhenti.

"Adalah...," sambung Nouhime- _sensei_.

"Kelompok...," sahut Shingen- _sensei_.

Semuanya terutama para siswi menantikan keputusan yang sengaja diperlambat oleh para _sensei._

Ada yang komat-kamit baca do'a, ada yang melotot ngeliatin para _sensei,_ ada yang asik makan, ada yang nahan kentut, ada yang naber, ada yang berseri-seri sebentar lagi ketemu sama negi- _san_ , dan ada juga yang tidur karena kelamaan nunggu.

"Kelompok 01 tenda 01!!" seru Hideyoshi- _sensei_ dengan lantang.

"Baiklah untuk Kelompok 01 tenda 01 akan menerima hadiahnya saat di sekolah nanti," sela Hisahide- _sensei_.

"Untuk kelompok 02 tenda 02 jangan berkecil hati, karena hasil karya kalian semua tidak akan dihancurkan, jadi.. besok kita tidak usah membereskan tenda disini," ujar Nouhime- _sensei._

Semua siswa dan siswi bersorak senang, semuanya kembali berpesta, Shingen- _sensei_ menyalakan radio butut-nya dan semuanya pun joged diiringi dengan alunan musik klasik yang keluar dari radio butut Shingen- _sensei._

Tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu, sekarang tepat jam 21:00 malam, semua murid kembali ke dalam tenda nya masing-masing.

Sebelum mereka tidur, mereka langsung merapihkan semua barang-barang yang mereka bawa saat datang ke perkemahan, lalu pergi tidur.

Para _sensei_ yang sedang mengecek tenda langsung pergi ke tenda nya begitu melihat anak-anak murid semuanya sudah tertidur pulas.

 **To be continue**

 **A/N :** Ketemu lagi sama syifa :'D

 _By The Way_ syifa emang maksain publish chapter ini sih, soalnya greget tinggal beberapa word lagi..

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Shadow0Reader :**

hai~ haha _thanks_ dukungannya :'D syifa usahakan juga penulisan per-Chapter nya lebih baik lagi.

 **Fujo Kampret :** _Thanks_ teteh kritikannya, oh iya.. ini yang teteh mau udah Syifa penuhin... emang sengaja ditaro di chapter ini :'D

 _See you next chapter!_ **Review?**


End file.
